No es un adios, es un hasta pronto
by vcullenv
Summary: Bella y Jasper son hermanos combertidos en vampiros por diferentes razones que se vuelven a encontrar cuando Jasper estaba con Maria y gracias a ella se separan otra vez que pasara cuando Bella vaya a forks y se encuentre con su hermano y su nueva familia
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A ESTEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PONGO LA HISTORIA

LEER ABAJO

**DESPEDIDAS**

**1966**

**BELLA POV**

**N**o puedo creer que te vayas – dije entre lagrimas

**S**olo es por poco tiempo princesa – me dijo mi hermano, quitándome las lagrimas con sus dedos

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Whitlock Swan con solo quince años y mi hermano es Jasper Whitlock Swan con diez y ocho, vivimos en México con nuestro padre y nuestro pueblo, bueno lo que queda de el, la guerra ha arrasado con casi todos nosotros, llevándose a los hijos, padres y padres de ellos, todos a un trágico final, la muerte, no cabe en mi cabeza como mi hermano, teniendo toda una vida por delante, quiere seguir los pasos de esos hombres, pero tengo que apoyarlo aunque me parta el alma, aunque eso signifique perder a la única persona que amo más que a mi propia vida.

**S**abes que puedes arrepentirte cuando quieras – le dije atrayéndolo hacia mí en otro abrazo.

**B**ella, tengo que hacerlo, no puedo dejar que mi padre vaya solo – me dijo mientras besaba el tope de mi cabeza.

**P**ero, que pasara conmigo, me quedare muy sola – le respondí.

**N**o estarás sola, jamás lo estarás, te quedaras con las mujeres de aquí, ellas te cuidaran hasta que mi padre y yo volábamos – me dijo acariciándome la mejilla con sus dedos.

**P**ero no estarás tu, no será lo mismo, es igual que estar sola – le dije besando sus dedos cuando los coloco en mis labios.

**¡P**ero mujer!, te dije que volveré – me dijo riéndose.

**E**s muy peligroso, muchas personas mueren, quédate, te lo suplico – le roge

**S**oy muy listo, fuerte y tendré la motivación de que cuando vuelva volveré a ver tu hermosa sonrisa, tus ojos marrones como el chocolate y me cocinaras todos los días, tal y como siempre – me dijo con diversión.

**T**e extrañare a morir – le dije metiendo mi cabeza en el hueco se su cuello, la diferencia de altura era mucha, pero eso no me impedía meter mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

**y**o también princesa, pero recuerda, esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto – me dijo mientras me besaba una mejilla, me abrazaba y subía al carruaje junto con mi padre que ya se encontraba adentro.

Alguien sensato diría que lo más doloroso es lastimarte físicamente, el dolor de caerte por un mal paso y romperte algo, el dolor de una quemadura de aceite o una cortada de un cuchillo muy filoso, pero para mí, lo más doloroso es ver partir, con el corazón en la mano, a mi hermano, mi amigo, mi compañero, verlo partir y no saber si volverá.

….

**1969**

**BELLA POV**

Tres años, tres años esperando, hoy es mi cumpleaños 18 un gran paso para la mujer, o al menos eso dicen todas las mujeres de aquí, todo el día me tuvieron de aquí para allá arreglando todo para la cena que harán en mi honor y esos que apenas son las 2:00 de la tarde, me colocaron en un vestido azul cielo, manga larga hasta los codos y un poco suelto en lo queda de mi bazo, bordes de flores celestes pequeñas en toda la parte de arriba del vestido y de la cintura para abajo caía en capas abultadas hasta el suelo, simple, pero lindo.

**E**stas hermosa mi niña – me dijo Lucia, ella es la mujer que me ha cuidado desde que mi hermano y mi padre se marcharon, ella era la mejor amiga de mi madre hasta que murió en el parto, donde yo nací, una mujer de cuarenta y tres años, edad que mi madre cumplió este año, carismática y hermosa, una madre para mí.

**G**racias Lu, pero estas exagerando – dije mirando mi silueta en el espejo.

**N**ada de eso niña, estas hermosa – me dijo sonriendo y acomodándome el vestido, la verdad es que yo soy normal, piel blanca casi pálida, cabello castaño, mi contextura es delgada y no paso el metro sesenta y cinco, ninguna maravilla en este lugar.

**E**stas exagerando, mi madre, ella si era hermosa, ella era la más hermosa de aquí, muchos dicen que me parezco a ella solo por mis ojos color chocolate pero nada más, mi hermano el si es apuesto con su cabello color miel y sus ojos celestes cual cielo como los de mi padre, como le extraño, no nos habíamos separado desde que nacimos, el siempre iba conmigo, yo siempre iba con él, así era siempre, hasta que comenzó la guerra.

**¿J**asper te ha escrito? – pregunto Lu cepillándome el cabello que caía en delicadas ondas sobre mi espalda.

**N**o desde hace ocho meses, me está matando la espera – le dije una vez que termino con su labor.

**V**eras que pronto te escribe, solo está ocupado, batallar en la guerra no es fácil

**Q**uiero dar un paseo, en el bosque – dije y me fui antes de escuchar su respuesta, nadie o casi nadie se adentraba en el bosque, según mi hermano era peligroso, pero muchos niños se meten para jugar por un pequeño hueco que esta al costado de un arrollo, el hueco no era pequeño así que fue fácil ingresar sin que mi vestido sufriera mucho, camine sin rumbo fijo por las que pudieron ser horas, pero no me importaba mucho, yo solo quiero que la guerra termine y poder volver a ver a mi hermano, como extraño que me llame princesa, extraño que me despierte todas las mañanas con un beso en la frente, extraño cuando le cocinaba y al final siempre decía lo delicioso que había quedado, simplemente lo extraño, tantas horas pase pensando que el sol casi se ocultaba frente a mis ojos, emprendí mi camino de regreso a casa por el sendero ya conocido para mí, pero me detuve al escuchar la yerba seca crujir entre los árboles.

**¿Q**uién anda ahí? – pregunte al vacio - ¿Quién es?

**B**uenas tardes señorita, ¿Qué hace una dama tan fina como usted sola en el bosque a estas horas? – pregunto un hombre, desconocido para mi, que salía de la espesura de los arboles, cuando pude distinguirlo por la poca luz solar, que entraba por las copas de los arboles, me di cuenta que era alto, blanco, mucho más blanco que yo, cabello oscuro corto, fornido y vestía un traje formal negro que contrastaba con el tono casi traslucido de su piel, no llegue a visualizar el color de sus ojos ya que la luz no ayudaba mucho, pero juraría que eran de color borgoña pero no puedo fiarme de mis ojos con tan poca luz.

**¿Q**uién es usted? – pregunte un poco desconfiada.

**M**i nombre es Demetri Vulturi – se presento el extraño hombre haciendo una reverencia.

**I**sabella Marie Whitlock Swan, ¿usted es de por aquí? – pregunte respondiendo el saludo, más que nada para quitarme la duda de quién era ese extraño señor.

**N**o, solo paseo por los alrededores en busca de un buen refrigerio – dijo sonriendo y mostrando su blanca dentadura.

**N**o creo que en el bosque encuentre algo que satisfaga sus necesidades – respondí, el señor no me inspiraba confianza.

**L**a aseguro que si – y eso fue lo último que escuche antes de sentir como me atravesaba el cuello unas especie de cuchillas, pero no estoy segura de que fue, solo fui capaz de sentir el fuego que bajaba de mi garganta hasta todo mi cuerpo, el fuego quemaba como el mismo infierno, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve gritando y llorando para que apagaran el fuego que quemaba en mis venas, pero el dolor no paraba, pudieron pasar días, meses o años pero yo solo sentía el fuego abrazador en mi cuerpo y los latidos desenfrenados de mi corazón que retumbaban en mis oídos marcando el paso apresurado del tiempo, hasta que se detuvo por completo dejándome en un silencio sepulcral, mis músculos apenas y los sentía, daba miedo abrir los ojos, no sé donde estoy pero algo en mi interior me dice que los habrá, lentamente abrí los ojos pensando en encontrarme con la luz del sol pero a lo opuesto descubro oscuridad y tiniebla, pero me acostumbre fácil a ella, algo raro ya que prácticamente todo esta negro, hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta que me encontraba en una cama estrecha donde estaba echada, escucho voces pero no hay nadie en la habitación y las escucho como si estuvieran en el mismo cuarto que yo, es imposible que pueda escuchar a alguien también como si estuviera a mi costado y no poder verla, mi garganta arde, me arde mucho como si de fuego se tratara, similar al aceite hirviendo pasando por mi garganta, al intentar dar un paso fuera de la cama termine dos metros más allá, es imposible, ahora empiezo a distinguir mejor las voces creo que es una mujer y un hombre pero no estoy segura ya que pararon por un tiempo, cuando volvieron a hablar entendí cada palabra.

**¿C**omo esta? – pregunto la voz de la mujer.

**B**ien, despertara pronto – dijo la voz masculina, esa voz se me es conocida - ¿Qué pasara cuando él se entere? – pregunto el hombre al cabo de poco rato.

**¿Qué** pasara cuando tus jefes se enteren Demetri?, no quiero destruir a la guardia Vulturi – dijo la mujer, no había duda de que ese hombre era el mismo que me ataco en el bosque, pero, ¿Qué ase aquí? y principalmente, ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

**D**escuida, nadie se enterara de esto, te doy mi palabra – respondió Demetri, ¿enterar de que?

**T**omarle la palaba a un traidor, eso no es muy confiable, pero no me queda de otro la tomo, ahora hay que ver como esta debe de estar confundida – dijo la mujer, sentí como caminaban, como abrían la puerta de la habitación y la madera del suelo bajo sus pies, escuche todo, de pronto abren la puerta del cuarto donde yo me encontraba y entraron dos personas, una mujer y Demetri.

**H**ola, ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto la mujer con una sonrisa en el rosto, un poco falsa.

¿**Q**uién eres? , ¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunte cuando Demetri cerró la puerta.

**S**oy María y estas aquí porque fuiste mordida – me dijo María, ella era hermosa, cabello largo y oscuro cual carbón, piel pálida igual que Demetri, facciones delicadas con unos labios rojos cual sangre, pero lo que más me llamo la atención eran sus ojos, de un color borgoña, casi sangre igual que los de Demetri como pude ver.

**¿M**ordida? ¿Qué significa? – pregunte confusa.

**V**eras, por muchos años el hombre no es el único que camina en dos piernas y habla, existen otras especies y de todas la más poderosa son los vampiros, esos es lo que somos, vampiros.

**S**oy una vampira – dije aterrada.

**C**asi, eres una neófita, eso somos los primeros días de nuestra existencia

¿**E**xistencia?

**S**i, somos inmortales, nunca envejecemos, siempre serás joven y con la apariencia de 18 años – dijo sonriendo

**E**so es imposible, no existen las cosas que estás hablando, unos no puede ser inmortal – dije tratando de retomar la cordura.

**Y** tu velocidad, tu fuerza, escuchas todo, tus sentidos son cien veces mejores – recito

**P**ero, los vampiros se alimentan con sangre y yo jamás haría eso – dije aterrada ante esa posibilidad

**Y** el ardor que sientes en tu garganta, esa es la sed, la sed de sangre, vas a tener que beberla para mantenerte fuerte, quiera tu moral o no, desde ahora beber sangre va a ser parte de ti – me seriamente y cuando estuve a punto de hablar abrieron la puerta de golpe provocando un estruendo y de ella salió una persona que pensé que no vería mas.

**B**ella – dijo el

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA A**

**NUEVA HISTORIA GENIAL!**

**BUENO COMO DIJE ANTES LA COSA DE JASPER Y BELLA HERMANOS Y QUE SE SEPARARON PORQUE JASPER VA A LA GUERRA ME LA DIO OTRA ESCRITORA, PERO LO DEMAS SALIO DE MI CABESITA JIJIJIJI, BUENO ESPERO QUE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA LES GUSTE Y DESCUIDEN YA TENGO GRAN PARTE DE LA HISTORIA HECHA ASI QUE NO ME ATRASARE, ESO ESPERO, BUENO LOS DIAS DE ACTUALIZACION SERAN, MARTES, JUEVES Y DOMINGOS, EN EL TRANSCURSO DE LA HISTORIA LE AVISARE SI POR COSAS DEL DESTINO CAMBIAN ESOS DIAS, BUENO CON ESO ME DESPIDO.**

**PD: COMO VEN LOS CAPIS SON MAS LARGOS YEIIIIIIIIIII**

**BESOS Y ABRASOS**

**VCULLEN**


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A ESTEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PONGO LA HISTORIA

LEER ABAJO

**ERES TÚ**

**BELLA POV**

**¡J**asper! ¡no puedo creerlo! – grite mientras me paraba de un salto y en menos de un segundo me encontraba envuelta en sus brazos, mientras él me abrazaba y me besaba la cabeza.

**P**rincesa – dijo sollozando pero no llorando, ni siquiera yo y tengo todas las ganas.

**T**ampoco podemos llorar – dijo María rompiendo la burbuja que teníamos Jasper y yo.

**M**aría, puedes explicarme que está haciendo mi hermana aquí, te dije claramente que no debían tocarle ni un solo pelo – dijo Jasper con la voz contenida, como si quisiera atacarla y arrancarle la cabeza, jamás lo había visto así.

**P**ero mi amor sabes que hice lo correcto, tú la querías contigo y yo te la traje en bandeja de plata – dijo María mientras se acercaba a mi hermano, ¿amor?, que me perdí.

**N**os pueden dejar a solas por favor – pidió Jasper remarcando él a solas, no creo que me pueda acostumbrar a todo esto de poder escuchar todo, cuando María y Demetri salieron por la puerta Jasper me tomo de la mano y me hizo sentarme con él en la cama, me senté de tal manera que quedaba apoyada en su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, tal y como nos sentábamos cuando éramos humanos viendo el atardecer pero esta vez no escuche el rítmico tamborileo de su corazón en mis oídos, al cabo de poco de poco tiempo fui yo la que rompió el silencio.

**¿Q**ué está pasando Jasper? ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunte levantándome y viéndolo a los ojos pero aun sentada en la cama.

**V**eras, Bella, cuando fue la guerra a mi padre y a mí nos separaron, el se fue al campo de batalla y yo me quede en la base, un día nos pidieron trasladar a mujeres y a niños de un pueblo que iba a ser atacado, una vez termine el traslado regrese solo a caballo ya que el pueblo iba a ser la nueva base, pero en el camino me encontré a una mujer, María, ella me mordió y me trajo para que entrenara a su ejército, un ejército de neófitos, eso es lo que somos y yo la ayudo ya que algunos vampiros tienen dones y yo tengo el don de sentir y manipular tus sentimientos, por eso puedo controlar y entrenar a los neófitos, a mi me faltan cuatro mese para dejar de ser neófito y ser un vampiro, es la etapa de nuestra existencia cuando la sangre que teníamos de humanos sigue en nosotros, somos más fuertes, más rápidos, prácticamente indestructibles, por eso el que estamos aquí todos nosotros, por una guerra – dijo todo eso mirándome a los ojos, soy una neófita jamás me voy a poder acostumbrar a decirlo.

**¿Q**ué vamos a hacer? – pregunte volviendo a la posición inicial.

**N**o quiero esta vida para ti Bella, mañana a las 6:00 de la tarde nos enfrentaremos a un aquelarre de neófitos que se descontrolo y aprovecharemos el laberinto para que tú te vayas, hay un tren a las cuarto para las siete, tómalo, te llevara a Paris, es la única oportunidad que tenemos de escapar – dijo mientras metía los boletos de tren entre los dobleces de mi vestido

**¿Q**ué pasara contigo? – pregunte alterada.

**T**ratare de seguirte pero no te prometo nada – dijo mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente

**N**o voy a ir a ningún lado sin ti – dije mientras le sujetaba la cara con mis manos y le hacía mirarme

**P**rincesa, pensé que ya habíamos superado las despedidas – me dijo sonriendo y cogiendo mi mano depositando un beso en ella – yo estaré bien, te ver pronto, te lo prometo.

**E**so dijiste la ultima vez y te demoraste tres años, creo que ese "te veré pronto" tuyo ya no es muy confiable – dije un poco molesta quitando mía manos de su cara.

**Y** veo que tu humor es el mismo de siempre – dijo entre risas y paro al ver mi mirada – te prometo que te seguiré, intentare, está bien te seguiré y nos iremos a nuestra casa – dijo retractándose.

**¿C**asa? – pregunte extrañada.

**E**n Paris hay muchas casa así que compre una con el dinero que tenemos, es muy bonita y amplia – dijo satisfecho de sí mismo.

**¿C**ómo consiguen dinero? – pregunte, no creo que los vampiros trabajen.

**D**igamos que los vampiros tenemos un método de alimentación que nos da beneficio, en otras palabras, las personas que matamos dejan dinero y posesiones – sacarle dinero a muertos, suena pero de lo que pensaba.

**¿E**nserio matan personas? – pregunte acurrucándome en su pecho, no es un tema que quería tocar pero la duda me comía las entrañas.

**S**i, no es que nos guste el hecho de matar pero la sangre es vital para nosotros y a partir de ahora lo es para ti, te mantendrá fuerte y con energías, deberías tomar ahora, apuesto a que te mueres de sed – dijo, no quería admitirlo en voz alta pero era cierto, mi garganta quemaba, literalmente.

**m**i garganta arde – exclame mientras Jasper salía de la habitación sabiendo que me podía oír.

**E**s la ponzoña, es veneno de vampiros, se utiliza para que cuando nos alimentamos y extraemos la sangre de las personas ellas no sientan tanto dolor y también si es que no succionan sangre y ponen la cantidad suficiente de ponzoña sin matar a la persona transforma a las personas en vampiros, como tu – dijo Jasper mientras entraba a la habitación con un vaso de color rojo que emanaba un olor maravilloso y sentía como mi boca se llenaba de agua o ponzoña, sin poder evitarlo salte sobre él y le quite el vaso a Jasper bebiéndome su contenido en cuestión de segundo experimentando la frescura de mi garganta llenándose de él mas delicioso liquido que he podido tomar.

**¿Qué** es? – pregunte después de limpiarme la boca y que mi garganta dejara de arder insoportablemente.

**S**angre, de una carrosa que se desplazaba asía el sur, la interceptamos y, bueno, nos alimentamos, guarde un poco para después pero creo que tu lo necesitas mas que yo, el ardo puede ser insoportable a veces – dijo un poco nervioso, no puedo creer que la bebida que a mí me pareció deliciosa sea sangre.

**¿D**e qué clase de personas sacan dinero? – pregunte

**D**e las personas que encontramos aunque no nos preocupas tanto por el dinero, después de todo tenemos toda la eternidad para ahorrar – dijo en forma de broma, me hubiera reído de no ser por las personas que entraron a la habitación.

**C**ariño es hora de entrenar a todos, creo que será mejor que hables con tu hermana después – dijo María con voz melosa, Jasper estaba a punto de ceder hasta que finalmente respondió.

**P**refiero entrenar en el bosque con mi hermana, además, estoy más que seguro que a Demetri le encantara hacerlo el – dijo mientras me abrazaba por la cintura, ganándome un mirada furibunda de parte de María.

**B**ueno, como quieras – dijo María mientras salían de la habitación.

**V**amos pequeña – dijo Jasper agarrándome de la mano guiándome asía el corazón del bosque, llegamos a una especie de claro rodeado por arboles pero era muy espacioso, el suelo era de pura hierba seca dando la apariencia de un campo de batalla.

**C**omo ya te dije yo tengo un poder, control de emociones, pero como y hay otros, en otras palabras puede que tu tangas un poder o varios ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto.

**E**stoy normal, bueno lo que se puede – dije refiriéndome a lo de ser vampiro.

**B**ueno, todavía no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que tengas un poder pero por ahora solo te entrenare, lo primero que debes saber es que cuando eres neófito tus instintos son más poderosos que tu propio control, como te dije eres más fuerte, más rápida, golpeas un árbol y lo destruyes, ¿quieres intentar? – pregunto posicionándome frente a un gran árbol, fuerte alto, con un movimiento de mano me insistió a golpearlo, eso hice, tan pronto mis nudillos golpearon el árbol se partió doblándose por la mitad y aterrizando con un sonido sordo, no me dolió, al contrario, sentí como todo mi cuerpo se llenaba de adrenalina, fue una sensación increíble.

**B**uen golpe princesa – dijo Jasper aplaudiendo con una sonrisa en la cara.

**E**so fue asombroso, no me dolió nada – dije sonriente, pasamos toda la tarde entrenando, me enseño métodos de pelea, como defenderme contra los neófitos, posiciones de ataque y estrategias de combate, para el final de la tarde ya era toda una guerrera como me llamo Jasper, lástima que tuve que recortar gran parte de mi vestido ya que no me permitía entrenar en paz, fue difícil convencer a Jasper para que utilizara toda su fuerza y lucháramos un mano a mano pero logre convencerlo, el logro ganarme pero fue asombroso luchar contra él, sentir toda la energía en tu cuerpo y la adrenalina al pelear, no tiene comparación, al caer la noche, nos quedamos a admirar la estrellas, es la ventaja de estar en el bosque todo esta estrellado, me quede pensando en todo lo que pasmos con Jasper cuando éramos humanos, todos los recuerdos que conservo en mi mente, recuerdos que atesorare por siempre.

**B**ella, Dios mío, ¿Cómo haces eso? – dijo Jasper alterado levantándose del pasto donde estábamos acostados.

**¿h**acer qué? – pregunte confusa.

**L**o que estabas asiendo, los recuerdos, los vi, como un proyector – dijo asombrado, como pudo ver mis recuerdos.

**¿C**ómo?, solo estuve pensando en nuestros recuerdos de nuestra infancia – dije sentándome igual que el.

**V**uélvelo a hacer – dijo entusiasmado, hice lo que me pidió, recordando me volví a perder en mis pensamientos, volví a ser consciente de la realidad cuando sentí que Jasper me tapaba los ojos y me susurraba el oído

**Y**a esta princesa, tranquila – dijo abrazándome, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que estaba sollozando sin llorar, ya nunca podre llorar y poder descargar toda la pena que llevo dentro.

**D**escuida pequeña, todo estará bien – seguía susurrando Jasper en mi oído mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho depositando besos en mi cabeza.

**N**o sabemos si todo va a estar bien Jasper, no lo sabemos – repetía sollozando en su pecho.

**M**ientras estemos juntos todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo – dijo pegándome más a él.

**T**engo miedo – susurre sabiendo perfectamente que él podía escucharme.

**Y**o también, todo el mundo lo tiene, pero debemos ser fuertes para superar todo lo que se nos viene – dijo Jasper

**N**o sé si pueda ser fuerte Jasper, no sé si pueda

**S**i puedes, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco y no solo físicamente, como acabas de demostrar, sino, que tienes un carácter decidido, fuerte que te permite superar todos los retos que se te presentan – dijo Jasper levantándome la barbilla con los dedos para poder mirarlo a los ojos, no dude ni un segundo en sus palabras ya que al ver sus ojos observe un brillo de orgullo en ellos.

**G**racias –dije con la voz temblorosa

**G**racias a ti pequeña – dijo volviendo a recostarnos en el suelo para observar las estrellas, tal vez no sepa que va a pasar después, no sé qué va a pasar el resto de nuestra existencia, nadie lo sabe, pero de lo único que estoy segura al cien por ciento es que si me quedo junto a Jasper y afrontamos el mañana juntos nada puede salir mal, nada saldrá mal, porque somos hermanos y siempre vamos a estar bien, pase lo que pase.

**HOLI**

**OTRO DIA DE ACTUALIZACION!**

**BUENO ESPERO QUE EL CAPI LES GUSTE Y RECUERDEN QUE YO CASI SIEMPRE ACTUALIZO A ESTA HORA O A LAS 8, BUENO ESPERO NO ABURRIRLOS CON ESTA HISTORIA, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME SIGUE LEYENDO, NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXI MA.**

**BESOS Y ABRAZOS**

**VCULLEN**


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MYER, YO SOLO PONGO LA HISTORIA

LEER ABAJO

LA HUIDA A PARIS

BELLA POV

Pasamos la noche en la cabaña donde desperté, Jasper se quedo conmigo toda la noche, aunque no podíamos dormir pasamos toda la noche recordando, hablando, riéndonos de los viejos tiempos. Cuando éramos humanos, que para mí ya parecía hace mucho tiempo, nuestros juegos, nuestro padre, las veces que nos regañaba por que no le asíamos caso, todos los momentos felices.

Las luces de un nuevo día empezaron a entrar por la ventana que se encontraba un poco más abajo del techo haciendo un efecto maravilloso, daba ganas de tocarlo, me pare lentamente con ese propósito.

**¿b**ella? ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Jasper incorporándose en la cama.

**T**e parecerá tonto, pero, quiero tocar la luz – dije sonriendo y cuando estaba a punto de sentir los rayos del astro rey en mi piel al mano de mi hermano me lo impidió.

**B**ella, hay otra cosa de vampiros que no he dicho, bueno muchas, pero mejor te muestro – dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome al clora de anoche, siempre por la sombra, apenas llegamos Jasper se puso a mi costado de tal manera que su brazo me impedía avanzar.

**J**asper, ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué no me dejas avanzar? – pregunte un poco molesta.

**P**orque quiero que avancemos juntos – dijo tomando mi mano y comenzando a caminar, tan pronto como el sol toco mi piel comenzó a brillar como miles de diamantes incrustados en ella, volteé a ver a Jasper y descubrí que estaba mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara, el también brillaba.

**P**or eso quería que avanzáramos juntos, el sol hace que nuestra piel brille, no me pregunte como ya que no lo sé – dijo quitándome la palabra de la boca.

**S**abes que todo esto es imposible, ¿verdad? – dije mientras miraba la piel de mi mano minuciosamente.

**S**í, pero es real, ven tenemos que irnos los neófitos se mueven rápido, recuerda apenas yo te lo diga tu sales corriendo hacia la estación de tren más cercana, yo iré tras de ti, lo prometo – prometió viendo que en mis ojos había duda de su palabra, emprendimos el camino hacia la cabaña corriendo ya que según mi hermano faltaba poco tiempo para que los neófitos lleguen y María quería tenernos a todos antes de ir a batalla, el tiempo aproximado de la llegada era al medio día.

¿Dónde estabas Jasper?, los neófitos adelantaron el paso, estarán acá dentro de poco tiempo – dijo María molesta mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas.

**D**escuida, ya estoy aquí y por los neófitos no te preocupes que todos están bien entrenados, podrán con ellos – dijo Jasper envolviéndome en sus brazos, María no dejaba de mirarnos.

**B**ueno, entonces todo estará bien – dijo María con fingida alegría.

**S**e están acercando – dijo Demetri posicionándose al costado de María.

**O**rdena que todos se pongan en posición, los esperaremos en el claro – dijo María mientras poco a poco se alejaba de nosotros dirigiéndose al claro.

**B**ella, María tiene que vernos formados para que no sospeche nada, aprovecharemos la distracción de la batalla para escapar, si un neófito se te acerca solo esquívalo y desaparece ellos se distraen fácilmente ya que no tienen entrenamiento, yo te seguiré.

**B**ueno está bien – dije un poco nerviosa, Jasper al notarlo me abrazo.

**T**odo estará bien pequeña, te lo prometo – dijo basando mi frente

Todos empezamos a dirigirnos al claro, fue cuando pude ver a todos los que estaban con nosotros, eran muchos, adultos, mujeres, incluso adolecentes que no pasaban de los quince, todos ellos atentos y esperando.

Como dijo María los neófitos vinieron poco después de que nos formáramos, ellos al igual que nosotros eran bastantes, la diferencia es que todos tenían lo mismo en el rostro, temor, desconcierto, preguntándose, ¿Qué hago aquí?, aunque creo que esa pregunta también nos la asíamos nosotros.

Cuando los dos bandos se cruzaron comenzó la masacre, se desmembraba entre si, como me dijo Jasper que se mataba a un vampiro, desmembrándolo y quemando los pedazos, las fogatas se instalaron y las brasas recibían gustosas las partes de vampiro que se lanzaban a quemar, como dijo Jasper era fácil destruirlos cuando no tienen entrenamiento, se dejan llevar por sus instintos y eso es una invitación a destruirlos, me atacaron algunos pero gracias a los entrenamientos que me dio mi hermano pude esquivarlos fácilmente sin lastimarme, como dijo Jasper María estaba demasiado ocupada luchando como para notar nuestra repentina huida, ¿Dónde estás Jasper?, porque justo ahora desapareces, luche abriéndome paso entre los neófitos mandando algunos al fuego y cuando pude distinguir por fin a mi hermano lo vi luchando con un neófito, sorprendentemente el neófito le daba lucha, no era como los otros, pero de la nada se sumo otro neófito a la lucha atacando a Jasper por la espalda, al ver esa imagen una ira desconocida se apodero de mi y sin pensarlo me encontraba quitando el neófito de la espalda de mi hermano, mordiéndolo y lanzándolo al fuego, Jasper pudo deshacerse del otro quitándole los brazos y lanzándolo al fuego.

**B**ella, vámonos – dijo Jasper tomando mi mano y corriendo en una dirección contraria aunque llegando a los límites de la estación de tren Jasper se paro.

**B**ella estaremos cerca de mucha gente, espérame aquí – y tan rápido con la brisa del viento, desapareció, volvió en un minuto con sangre en un vaso, me la tome, repetimos el proceso seis veces.

**¿m**ejor? – pregunto

**s**i, ¿vamos? – pregunte empezando a caminar, pero por segunda vez el me detuvo.

**E**spera, aparte de tu sed, hay otras cosas, tienes que actuar como humano, pestañar, respirar, trata de moverte un poco al hablar y no mires a la gente a los ojos, se darían cuenta del color rojo en los tuyos – dijo Jasper – otra cosa más, su olor te va a parecer delicioso, cuando no te puedas controlar, me avisas

**D**e acuerdo

**B**ueno, vamos – dijo Jasper – camina despacio, sonríe – dijo empezando a caminar, la estación no estaba llena como es habitual, pero si había gente, cinco esperando el tren y cuatro adentro, podía escuchar sus corazones desde aquí, su sangre, sentía como mi sangre ardía.

**B**ella, recuerda que puedo sentir tus emociones, ¿puedes comportarte? – pregunto Jasper en mi oído en forma de un susurro que era imposible de escuchar para los humanos.

**S**i, solo distráeme – susurre saludando a una pareja con una reverencia, siempre con los ojos mirando al suelo.

**M**e hubiera encantado conversar con usted señorita, pero el tren ya llega – dijo Jasper señalando las vías, tan distraída había estado por la sangre que no me di cuenta del tren.

Jasper me ayudo a subir al tren sin que se maltratara el vestido que me dio María, el tren era mucho peor que la estación, toda sangre bombardeando en los corazones de la gente, palpitando.

**B**ella, aquí es – dijo Jasper abriendo las puertas del vagón – Bella, de tanto sentir tus emociones me da sed querida – dijo Jasper riéndose

**L**o lamento, te juro que trato – dije sentándome.

**L**o sé, créeme para mí fue mucho más difícil, no soportaba estar con humanos, bueno sigue siendo muy difícil, pero lo vamos lograr – dijo sentándose conmigo y besando mi frente.

En el camino a Paris nos la pasamos en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro, a penas llegamos a Paris Jasper me ayudo a bajar y me metió en un carruaje, sorprendentemente la casa no estaba a fueras de la ciudad como yo esperaba, de lo contrario, se encontraba en el centro de él, la casa era hermosa, grande, sin jardín, con unas rejas de frente, puerta de madera al medio de don ventanas y en el segundo piso otras dos más, toda la casa era de color celeste cielo, simple y hermoso, Jasper me ayudo a bajar del carruaje y entramos a la casa, el interior del primer piso era acogedor, paredes del mismo color de la casa, muebles de madera, sillones cremas y muchos espejos, unos cinco, tenía cinco ambientes, la sala, el comedor, el baño, la cocina y el cuarto de lavado, frente al baño se encontraba la escalera en forma de caracol que llegaba hasta el segundo piso, este piso tenía cuatro ambientes, dos cuartos, un baño y un ambiente sin utilidad y como el piso de abajo espejos, espejos y mas espejos, hasta en el baño había una pared de espejos.

**J**asper, ¿Por qué hay tantos espejos? – pregunte.

**E**sta casa antes era una tienda de espejos y cuando la convirtieron en casa se quedaron algunos espejos, mira el lado bueno, tus recuerdos serán mejores ya que podrás verte tu también – dijo alegre, eso era cierto en mis recuerdos de humana yo no podía verme - ¿te gusta? – pregunto nervioso pasándose una mano por el cabello.

**M**e encanta, gracias

**S**era nuestra casa a partir de ahora – dijo Jasper juntando nuestras manos.

**N**uestra casa.

…...

**1987**

**B**ella recuerda que – dijo Jasper entrando en mi habitación y parando al seco cuando mi vio – lo siento debí tocar – dijo un poco apenado, me encontró en pantalones y con solo un pequeño top negro tapándome la parte de arriba.

**T**antos años y no se te quita lo caballeroso – dije sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y el ponía sus manos en mi cintura descubierta.

**¿t**omaras un baño? – pregunto

**s**i, recuerda que siempre tomo mis baños con un top y ropa interior

**c**omo olvidarlo, llevamos casi veinte años viviendo juntos princesa – dijo Jasper riendo.

**c**omo pasa el tiempo de rápido, ¿Qué estabas diciendo antes? – pregunte buscando mi toalla.

**c**ierto, decía que recuerdes que no le debes abrir a nadie mientras yo no esté – dijo como si yo fuera una niña.

**J**asper, no soy una bebe, sé que no debo abrirle a nadie, descuida.

**B**ueno, cuídate princesa, volveré pronto – dijo Jasper saliendo de mi habitación y pronto saliendo de la casa también, iba de casería a las afueras de Paris. Cuando me quede solo en mi atuendo de baño me dirigía hacia él y me metí en la tina perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.

**H**ola, Bella, ¿disfrutas del baño? – pregunto una voz que me volvió a la realidad, una voz que pensé que no volvería a escuchar, la voz de María.

**¿Q**ué haces aquí? – pregunte sintiendo presión en mis hombros que no me dejaban moverme, desde el espejo vi que era Demetri - ¿Qué quieres?

**L**o que es mío – y no escuche ni un ruido mas dejándome llevar por la oscuridad.

JASPER POV

**B**ella estoy en casa – grite, aunque ella me pudo escuchar perfectamente - ¿bella, donde estas? – pregunte otra vez al no recibir respuesta de ella, subí las escaleras esperando encontrar a mi hermana en su cuarto, nada, ya asustado me dirigí hacia el baño esperando encontrar sonriendo pero lo que encontré me petrifico en la puerta, mi hermana, mi princesita, se encontraba metida en la bañera con los ojos abiertos y sin ningún gesto en la cara como si de verdad estuviera muerta, en todo el sentido de la palabra, me dirigí a ella.

**P**rincesa, princesa, despierta, despierta por favor, por favor, ¡POR FAVOR! – grite al aire y sollozando, la tome en mis bazos y me dirigí a su cuarto, la cambie con la ropa que tenia esta mañana y salí a la calle con ella en mis brazos, no me importo que la gente me viera, yo solo quería llegar a mi destino. Llegue al bosque una parte donde nadie pasaba ya que un abismo lo dividía de lo demás, la deposite en el suelo y la llene de flores(LOS QUE HAN VISTO THE HUNGRER GAMES, ES LA PARTE DONDE RUE MUERE Y LA LLENAN DE FLORES), depositando la ultima flor me tire a su costado y comencé a sollozar en silencio, no puedo creer que mi princesa ya no esté conmigo, tengo que encontrar a la persona que hizo esto y cuando la encuentre, no volverá a ver la luz del día, lo prometo.

BELLA POV

Abrí los ojos confundida, lo único que recuerdo es a María hablándome y después todo negro, aun confusa me levanto y me doy cuenta de que estoy cubierta de flores, ¿flores?, ¿Dónde está Jasper?

**¡J**asper!, ¿Dónde estás? – pregunte gritando al cielo.

**A**quí – respondió una voz pero no era la voz de Jasper, era la voz de la mujer que me dejo inconsciente.

**M**aría, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué me hiciste? ¿Dónde está Jasper? – pregunte molesta

**B**ueno, estoy esperando a que despiertes, Demetri te coloco una sustancia que te dejo inconsciente por tres días y Jasper, el, está aquí – dijo María separándose del árbol donde estaba apoyada y enseñándome un cofre.

**¿Q**ué es eso?

**S**on las cenizas de tu Jasper – dijo sonriendo, la ira ya conocida para mí se apodero de todo mi ser y salte asía María arrancándole la cabeza y las extremidades, quemándolas después en una fogata improvisada, mi hermano, mi querido hermano, no puedo creer que ya no estés conmigo, Marie está muerta, pero aun falta una persona, Demetri.

HOLIIIIIIIIIII

NO ME MATEN POR "MATAR" A JASPER PERO CREAN ME NO TODO ES LO QUE PARESE!, SOLO TIENEN QUE LEER EL PROXIMO CAPI, YO JAMAS MATARIA A JASPER!.

BUENO DICHO ESO ME DESPIDO Y CREO QUE VOY A SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAPI MANAñA PARA QUE NO LAS MATE LA ESPERA, BUENO HASTA LA PROXIMA

BESOS

VCULLEN


	4. Chapter 4

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MYER, YO SOLO PONGO LA HISTORIA

LEER ABAJO

¿Qué paso?

**2012**

Bueno, en un resumen, desde que mate a María he pasado todo el tiempo buscando a Demetri, pro jamás lo encontré, la casa de Paris sigue siendo mía pero está muy cambiada por ejemplo, el cuarto que estaba vacío lo ocupe para mis pinturas, pero el cuarto de Jasper está igual, fue fácil acostumbrarme a todos los cambios que sufrió el mundo, eso me mantenía ocupada, pero la memoria de mi hermano siempre estuvo presente en mi, ahora estoy en Forks un pueblo pequeño, el típico pueblo donde toda la gente se conoce entre sí, acabo de llegar y estoy buscando hogar ya que tengo cuatro maletas conmigo, lo demás lo deje en Paris, se supone que ahora debo comenzar la escuela, arregle mi inscripción desde Paris, suerte que Forks tenía un bosque ya que puedo dejar mis cosas en una parte alejada mientras consigo un lugar donde quedarme, estaba dejando mis cosas pensando que no tendría visitas hasta que percibí un olor repugnante.

**P**uedo olerte desde las afueras del bosque, ¿Qué eres? – pregunte cruzando los brazos a nadie en particular.

¿**P**or qué preguntas que eres y no quién eres? – pregunto un adolecente saliendo de los arboles con unos shorts negros y un polo sin mangas verde militar un poco desgastado.

**P**reguntaría ¿Quién eres? si fueras humano – dije como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

**C**omo si fueras una humana "chica vampira" – dijo riéndose y acercándose más a mi

¿**C**ómo lo sabes?

**S**eth Clearwater hombre lobo a su servicio señorita – dijo extendiendo su mano para que la estrechara.

**v**eo que te alimentas de humanos, lo dijo por tus lentillas – dijo un poco serio pero sin dejar de ser amable

**s**i, como todos los vampiros – dije extrañada

**n**o todos – dijo sonriendo como si hubiera recordado algo divertido.

¿**C**ómo que no todos? – pregunte más confusa de lo que ya estaba.

¿**v**as a ir al instituto? – pregunto sonriente.

**s**i, ¿Por qué? pregunte confundida por el cambio de tema tan repentino.

**B**ueno, cuando llegues descubrirás el porqué, ¿Dónde te vas a quedar a vivir? – pregunto

**A**quí, supongo, por lo menos hasta que encuentre un lugar donde quedarme

**B**ueno yo siempre estoy por aquí así que te are compañía – dijo con un cierto rubor en sus mejillas

**m**e encantaría, pero ahora debo ir a la escuela, ¿crees que este bien para la escuela? – pregunte señalándome a mi misma y dando una vuelta sobre mi sitio, llevaba un suéter manda larga celeste claro con cuello de tortuga, un jean azul y una bufanda crema delgada del mismo color que mis botas, y como dijo seth mis típicas lentillas marrones, típico de Paris.

¿**E**res de Paris? – pregunto – tu acento y tu ropa te delatan

**N**ací en México pero me fui a vivir con mi hermano a Paris desde 1969 – dije un poco triste.

**Y **¿Dónde está el? – pregunto dudoso

**E**l murió en 1987, ¿aquí hay otros vampiros?- pregunte queriendo cambiar de tema, el dándose cuenta me siguió la corriente

**S**i, por eso te dije lo de la escuela y que no todos los vampiros se alimentan de sangre humana, son siete, el doctor, su señora y sus cinco hijos adoptivos, todos son vampiros, son buenas personas.

¿**l**os conoces? – pregunte fascinada de tremenda familia y que no se alimentaran de sangre humana

**N**o, los vampiros y los hombres lobos no se llevan bien por todo eso de que son amigos naturales.

**c**ierto, jamás creí eso, digo, míranos, conversamos, nos reímos y no nos estamos matando entre nosotros, de lo contrario, me caes bien – dije sonriendo mientras a él se le teñían las mejillas de rosado.

**l**ose, pero ya sabes, nadie escucha a nadie cuando les dices que eso no es cierto y que nos podemos llevar bien – dijo como si estuviera aburrido de que se lo repitieran continuamente.

**¿a** qué hora se entra a la escuela? – pregunte ya que no tenía la mínima idea de la hora

**D**entro de una hora aproximadamente, ¿Cómo te matriculaste? ¿jamás te vi?

**P**or internet y lo confirme por teléfono, en la secretaria deberían darme todo, libros y esas cosas – dije colgándome mi bolso en el hombro.

**E**n la escuela te encontraras con los cinco hijos, tal vez ya te hayan visto venir, uno de ellos ve el futuro, es mujer.

¿**t**ienen poderes?

**S**i, tres de ello, dos hombres y una mujer – explico Seth

¿**C**uáles son? – pregunte curiosa.

**C**reo que eso te lo beben contar ellos, no creo que sea lo correcto decírtelo yo.

**P**or favor – cante asiendo un puchero

**M**ejor dime los que tienes tu – dijo riéndose y marcando sus hoyuelos de niño

**Y**o puedo proyectar mis recuerdos, soy escudo, bloqueo ataques psicológicos, y también puedo controlar los movimientos de la gente.

¿**P**uedes proyectar tus recuerdos? – pregunto con un brillo en los ojos.

**T**e digo que puedo controlar tus movimientos y te fascinas por que pueda proyectar mis recuerdos – pregunte sonriendo, me encanta como piensa.

**E**s que yo siempre quise conocer Paris y como tu vivías ahí pensé que si tu quieres ¿Puedes enseñarme en tus recuerdos como es Paris? – pregunto agachando la mirada, un gesto muy tierno.

**P**or supuesto, te propongo un trato, tu pones el día y la hora, así vemos todos los recuerdo que quieras, ¿te parece? – dije sonriente, el fácilmente puede ocupar un espacio en mi corazón.

**M**e encantaría, te encuentro aquí, ¿cierto?- pregunto

**S**i, y ¿yo como te encuentro? – pregunte sin ninguna menor idea de cómo encontrarlo

**S**abré cuando vengas, los lobos presentimos la presencia de un vampiro, créeme sabré cuando estés aquí – dijo cruzando los brazos.

**B**ueno señor "súper sentidos" me tengo que ir a la escuela, te veo después – dije a modo de despedida.

**N**os vemos después bella – dijo volviendo a la espesura del bosque y yo yéndome en la dirección contraria, el instituto no estaba tan lejos de donde yo estaba aunque no pude usar mi velocidad vampírica ya que estaba muy cerca de la civilización y por precaución a que nadie me viera preferí usar una velocidad normal. Cuando divise la instalaciones de la escuela y como adivine estaba casi vacía, camine un poco mas cruzando el aparcamiento y ahí fue cuando sentí su olor, pero no eran cinco, eran cuatro, llegaron en un volvo plateado y cuando bajaron pude verlos con claridad, primero bajo un hombre, grande, alto, musculoso, cabello oscuro y corto con risos, su cara parecía la de un niño, la segunda en bajar fue una rubia, cabello largo con rulos, alta, escultural, hermosa, después de ella bajo otra mujer pequeña, tenía el aspecto de un duende pero caminaba con la gracia de una bailarina, su cabello marrón corto con puntas señalando a varias direcciones, hermosa, típico de vampiros, el ultimo en bajar fue el que iba conduciendo, alto, musculoso, no tanto como el primero, pero bien formado, su cabello desordenado y de un color broncíneo casi dorado, sus facciones eran similares a las de un dios griego, hermoso, no supe distinguir cual tiene poderes porque no pude quedarme por más tiempo ya que el estacionamiento se empezó a llenar de gente y el olor era demasiado para mi, entre al edificio y me fui directo a la secretaria para recoger mis cosas, entre en la oficina y me acerque a la señora de mayor edad que estaba detrás del escritorio.

**B**uena tardes señora, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, yo soy la estudiante que viene de Paris, verifique mi inscripción por el teléfono – le dije a la señora, ella se demoro un poco al ponerse los lentes y revisar en la computadora.

**S**i, aquí estas niña, este es el horario, la lista de los libros que te tocan para cada semestre, los libros y un plano de la escuela para que no te pierdas – dijo entregándome todo lo que menciono mientras yo lo colocaba en mi bolso ante la atenta mirada de la señora – no quieres ayuda mi niña, los libros son muy pesados.

**N**o, descuide yo puedo – dije tratando de rechazarla amablemente.

**B**ueno, en todo caso bienvenida a Forks, espero que tengas un buen día – dijo sonriendo amablemente.

**M**uchas gracias – respondí y despidiéndome con la mano salí de la oficina buscando el salón de matemáticas que era mi primera clase, encontré fácilmente el salón siguiendo a unos chicos que tenían la misma clase, pero no sin ganarme miradas de envidia de parte de las chicas y otras de deseo de los chicos, obviamente los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, "debe ser operada", "que buena que esta", seguro que es puta", al parecer la suerte estaba de mi lado ya que solo estaban los dos chicos que me guiaron y estaban tan ocupados hablando entre sí que no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia así que pude sentarme tranquilamente al final del salón, poco a poco el salón se fue llenando y como supuse, nadie se sentó a mi costado, el profesor ya había comenzado la clase cuando alguien toco la puerta.

**P**rofesor disculpe la tardanza, tuve un problema en recepción – dijo la vampira pequeña, el profesor se quedo perdido un momento antes de hablar

**P**ase señorita Cullen, junto a la señorita Swan – dijo el profesor retomando su clase, la chica avanzo glacialmente asía mi asiento y se sentó colocando sus cosas en la carpeta.

**B**ueno chicos debido a que es su primera clase pueden tomarse el resto de ella conociéndose – y dicho esto el profesor salió de clase, el bullicio comenzó a penas cerró la puerta.

**H**ola, mi nombre es Alice Cullen, ¿Cuál es el tuyo? – pregunto, así que su nombre es Alice, lindo

**I**sabella Swan – respondí

**¿e**res de Paris?, vi ese atuendo en la nueva revista, es hermoso – dedujo por sí misma, que bueno que sabe de modas

**S**i, ¿y tú? – pregunte, no creo que el mejor tema de conversación sea preguntarle si es vampira aunque se lo preguntare después.

**D**e aquí y de allá, y si soy vampira – dijo susurrando lo último.

¿**Q**ué poderes tienes? – pregunte directamente, no existe otra forma de cómo pudo saber que quería hacer esa pregunta

**y**o puedo ver el futuro – dijo sonriendo, su voz parecía el tintineo de un hada.

¿**M**e viste venir? – pregunte

**N**o, eso es lo misterioso, ¿has estado en el bosque? – pregunto

**S**i, ahí llegue – dije sin saber para que quería saber eso.

**E**so lo explica, en mis predicciones no puedo ver cuando hay perros cerca – dijo con un poco de asco, me enoje cuando lo dijo,

**E**llos no son perro – dije entre dientes tratando de no molestarme tanto.

**S**on tus amigos, lo siento no quería – dijo rápidamente.

**D**escuida, lose, somos enemigos naturales, pero no creo en eso – dije restándole importancia y calmándome.

**D**ebes venir a mi casa, a mi familia le encantara tenerte – dijo levantándose cuando sonó la campana, yo hice lo mismo y me despedí, el día transcurrió normal aunque cancelaron muchas clases y salimos temprano ya que los maestros tuvieron un problema, que lastima me perdí biología, literatura, deportes e italiano, mis favoritas, al salir Alice me dijo que me fuera con ella y sus hermanos pero yo le dije que tenía que ir a otro sitio antes, ella lo entendió y se subió al coche con sus hermanos, fui lo más rápido humanamente posible que pude y al llegar al bosque llame a Seth.

**S**eth, ¿Dónde estás? – los llame a gritos.

**H**ey, te percibí, recuerdas, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto siempre sonriendo bajando de un árbol de un salto.

**T**enias razón sobre los Cullen, hoy conocí a Alice, ella es la que ve el futuro – dije cual niña sonriente que acababa de resolver una adivinanza.

**T**e lo dije, ahora te falta adivinar dos poderes mas

**B**ueno estoy segura que pronto lo hare

**Y** ¿Por qué tan segura señorita? – pregunto alzando perfectamente una sola ceja.

**M**e invito a su casa, iré, solo quería avisarte – era extraño hablar así con alguien, desde que murió mi hermano no me he socializado con muchas personas, Seth me miro dulcemente y continuo.

**V**eras que te ira muy bien, son una familia excelente y con lo dulce que eres les caerás muy bien – respondió sonriendo e igual de dulce.

**G**racias, me cambio o ¿estoy bien así? – pregunte

**E**stas hermosa, ve, no los hagas esperar – respondió sonriendo, era extraño sentirme tan nerviosa, pero, sentía que algo bueno me esperaba en casa de los Cullen y yo no me equivoco con mis presentimientos.

**D**eséame suerte – dije gritando y corriendo asía la dirección que me dio Alice

**S**uerte – grito Seth, suerte la mía que la casa de Alice estaba lo suficientemente alejada como para que nadie me viera correr a velocidad vampírica, llegue rápido y lo que vi era hermoso, un jardín lleno de flores, una casa muy linda de tres pisos, moderna, espaciosa, hogareña, se notaba la mano de una persona amorosa, toque el timbre y me dispuse a esperar.

**HOLAAAAA**

**LOSE ME QUIEREN MATAR POR LA ESPERA PERO NO PUDE SUBIR EL VIERNES NI EL SABADO ASI QUE MEJOR SIGO CON LOS DIAS QUE DIJE AL PRINCIPIO, FELICITO A LAS QUE YA SE DIERON CUENTA DE DONDE ESTA JASPER Y LAS DEMAS ESPEREN EL CAPI DEL MARTES, AL PARECER MI COLEGIO SE PUSO DE SU LADO YA QUE ESTAMOS SALIENDO UNA HORA Y MEDIA ANTES DE LO NORMAL YA QUE ESTAMOS EN EXAMENES FINALES, ANTES SALIA DEL COLE A LAS 4:30 Y LLEGABA A MI CASA A LAS 5:05 Y AHORA SALGO A LAS 3:00, SI!, DESCUIDEN TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTUDIAR ASI QUE NO CREO QUE ME ATRACE CON LOS CAPISSSS**

**BESOS **

**VCULLEN**


	5. LO LAMENTO

**LO LAMENTO, ESTA ES UNA NOTA, USTEDES SABEN CUANTO DETESTO HACER ESTO PERO SOLO ES POR HOY YA QUE MANANA SUBIRE EL CAPI, HOY CALCULE MAL MI TIEMPO Y NO ME DA TIEMPO PARA SUBIRLO YA QUE ESTOY SALIENDO Y EL CAPI ESTA EN MI CUADERNO ASI QUE PASARLO ME TOMARIO UNA HORA, EDITARLO Y TODO ESO Y YO SOLO TENGO 5 MINUTOS, PROMETO QUE LO SUBIRE MANANA.**

**PD: ENSCERIO LO LAMENTO ES MI ERROR, NO CALCULE BIEN Y PENSE QUE ME PODRIA ATRAZAR UN DIA SIN DECIR NADA PERO VEO MI CELULAR Y VEO UN MENSAJE DICIENDO CUANDO SUBO EL CAPI ME DESTROCE Y PREFERI ESCRIBIR ESTA NOTA, ENCSERIO LO LAMENTO.**

**BESOS**

**VCULLEN**


	6. Chapter 5

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MYER, YO SOLO PONGO LA HISTORIA

LEER ABAJO

¿Dónde estabas princesa?

JASPER POV

No soy de muchas palabras así que esto es lo que ha pasado:

Desde la muerte de mi hermana me mude de Paris y estuve viajando por todo el mundo sintiendo la pena de haber perdido a mi princesa, a María nunca la encontré, pero lo que si encontré fue a Alice, estaba en un bar, ella llego y me dijo que la había hecho esperar mucho tiempo, después me explico el porqué de esa frase, Alice ve el futuro y me había visto llegar, desde el primer momento en que la vi me enamore de ella, aunque jamás borre de mi memoria a mi princesa, tiempo después Alice vio llegar a una familia de vampiros, los Cullen, ellos no se alimentaban de sangre humana si no de animales, nos unimos a ellos, nos recibieron con hospitalidad, Carlise era el padres de todos, bueno, atento, Esme era la madre, dulce, cariñoso, maternal, Edward, Rosalie y Emmet eran los hijos, Rosalie y Emmet son pareja, y digamos que su amor es muy físico, Edward es más calmado aunque no comparte sus emociones con muchos, es sereno igual que yo, nos llevamos bien. Hemos vivido como una familia normal todo este tiempo, viajamos, vamos a la escuela, de compras, obligados por Alice, y cosas así, hoy es nuestro primer día de clases en Forks, venimos de Alaska de estar con el clan Denali, pero yo no quise ir, no me sentía con ganas, los demás no dijeron nada ya que pensaron que era por la gente y que no me podría controlar así que ellos se subieron al auto de Edward y se fueron poco después Carlise se fue al hospital ya que consiguió un trabajo ahí como doctor y yo me quede con Esme arreglando la casa, esperando a los chicos hasta que llegaron, mucho más temprano de lo que esperaba.

**L**egaron temprano – dijo Esme entrando a la sala.

**S**i, cancelaron muchas clases – dijo mi Alice sentándose en el sofá conmigo y dándome un beso.

**Y** ¿Cómo le fue? – preguntó Esme sentándose en un sillón individual.

**H**ay otra vampira en la escuela – dijo Edward mientras todos tomaban asiento – Alice la conoció – termino de decir, yo mire a Alice asombrado

**S**i, es buena persona y la invité a venir – dijo sonriendo

**Y** ¿por qué no vino con nosotros? – pregunto Emmet abrazando a Rosalie que se sentó en sus piernas.

**D**ijo que tenía algo que hacer, creo que fue al bosque, es amiga de los lobos – dijo Alice con un poco de asco – según ella son buenas personas.

**Q**ué asco, como puede ser amiga de esos perros – dijo Rosalie con repugnancia.

**E**llos son muy peligrosos, no debería juntarse mucho con ellos – dije con un poco mas de preocupación que lo normal, eso es raro.

**S**í, pero no lo menciones, yo lo hice y se molesto, aunque después le quito importancia – dijo Alice y dicho eso tocaron la puerta, ese olor, no, no puede ser, no puede ser ella, Edward me miro interrogante, "no es nada, olvídalo", pensé, Alice abrió la puerta y allí estaba ella, mi princesa.

BELLA POV

Toque el timbre y me dispuse a esperar, no espere casi nada ya que a los segundos me abrió Alice.

**H**ola Bella, pasa – eso hice y ahí lo vi, igual que siempre, pero esta vez con una tristeza profunda en los ojos, se quedo helado en su lugar igual que yo, solo observándonos, el rompió el silencio.

**P**rincesa – dijo en un susurro, no me importo el lugar ni las personas que se encontraban con nosotros, corrí a su encuentro con una sonrisa en la cara y salte sobre el envolviendo su cintura con mis piernas y él me envolvió con sus brazos mientras yo ocultaba mi cabeza en su cuello y sonreía.

**N**o puedo creer que seas tú – dijo sonriendo mientras llenaba mi cara de besos.

**Y** yo no puedo creer que seas tú – dije riendo con él.

**C**reí que estabas – comenzó y se calló, yo respondí sabiendo a lo que se refería.

**Y**o pensé lo mismo – dije callándolo y besándole la frente – pero no importa.

**E**sa maldita- dijo entre dientes y abrazándome mas mientras besaba mi cabeza.

**Y**a paso – dije enredando mas su cabello.

**T**e tengo que presentar a algunas personas princesa – dijo sonriendo mientras yo me bajaba de él, hasta ese entonces no me había dado cuenta, ellos son su familia y yo ya no – recuerda que puedo sentir tus emociones, no es lo que piensas princesa, tu siempre estás en mi corazón, muerto pero ahí estas – dijo sonriendo y tomando mi mano.

**¿E**so es un halago?, me había olvidado de tu humor Gasparin – dije riendo causando sus risas, todos los Cullen habían formado una ronda alrededor de nosotros, viéndonos, aunque en sus ojos había confusión, ¿Por qué?

**F**amilia, les presento a Isabella aunque ella prefiere que le digan Bella, Bells el es Carlise, mi padre – dijo señalando a un hombre de unos 25, rubio, el sonreía pero lucia preocupado a la vez, no sé porque – Ella es Esme, mi madre – dijo señalándola igualmente, recordé a mi madre y me puse un poco triste, Jasper se dio cuenta y me beso la cabeza apretando mi mano, sonreí ante el gesto - ellos dos son Emmet y Rosalie – Emmet estaba sonriendo marcando sus hoyuelos pero Rosalie estaba cortante – ella es Alice – a ella la abrasé, reconozco las miradas de mi hermano y como mira a Alice se nota que la quiere, ella un poco confusa me devolvió el abrazo ante la atenta mirada de mi hermano – y el es Edward – dijo señalándolo, su cara era inexpresiva pero aun así me pareció el perfil de un dios griego, al parecer Jasper está bien atento a mis sentimientos ya que me miro interrogante.

**S**intiendo la confusión de todos la presentare mejor, ella es Isabella Marie Withlock Swan, mi hermana de sangre – todos los presentes soltaron un gran "aaahh" y sonrieron, incluso Rosalie.

¿**P**or qué se sorprenden? – pregunte

**P**orque pensábamos que eras la novia de Jasper y este es un sorpresivo y romántico encuentro – dijo Edward despreocupado, yo lo mire alzando una ceja y cruzando mis brazos – no fui yo, lo pensó Alice – dijo señalándola, así que él es el lector de mentes.

**P**erdón, es que no lo sabía – grito Alice acercándose a mí y abrazándome, cuando me soltó, hable.

**¿p**ensaron que Jasper y yo salimos? Pregunte recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza por parte de todos los presentes – que asco yo no podría – dije – aunque, Jasper de perfil – dije y el hizo lo que pedí sonriendo – del otro – volvió a obedecer – mírame – dije y así lo hizo sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara – bueno hermanito, no estás nada mal, enserio, estas hecho todo un galán – dije apretando su cachete y recibiendo quejidos por parte de él.

**B**ella, no me gusta que me aprieten el cachete – dijo quitando mi mano.

**P**ero a mí me encanta hacerlo – dije sonriéndole.

**E**ntonces, Bella, ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Carlise sin dejar de ser cortés.

**C**ierto, ¿Dónde estabas princesa? – pregunto Jasper, no sé como tomaría la muerte de María.

**Q**ué tal si nos sentamos y conversamos mas tranquilos – dijo Esme, eso hicimos, Jasper, Alice y yo nos sentamos en sillón del medio, yo me senté al medio y Alice me sonrió, era sincera.

**B**ueno es una historia demasiado larga de contar, mejor se las muestro – dije apoyando mi cabeza en las piernas de Jasper, el solo me miraba y me acariciaba mi cabello, con ese tacto me quede perdida en mis recuerdos, recordé la primera vez de vampira, cuando la luz del sol me hizo brillar, como Jasper me entreno para aquella pelea, recordé la pelea y nuestra escapada digna de enamorados, la primera vez en la casa de Paris, toda nuestra vida ahí, las largas hora que pasamos conversando y jugando, la vez que María me encontró en el baño y me desmallo e incluso cuando Jasper me encontró, ese recuerdo lo tenía ya que aunque este inconsciente si tengo los ojos abiertos puedo grabar lo que pasa de igual manera, también cuando desperté y encontré a María, como la mate y la queme, el tiempo que estuve viajando y buscando a Demetri y todos los países que visite, como descubrí el poder de controlar a alguien cuando un vampiro me ataco, los cambios que le hice a la casa, como investigue el colegio de Forks, la confirmación por teléfono, cuando llegue al bosque, mi conversación con Seth, el instituto, mi conversación con Alice, cuando fui a despedirme de Seth y todo lo que paso hasta ahora, desperté cuando Jasper me tapo los ojos y me sentó correctamente envolviendo mis hombros con su brazo, toda la familia Culle me veía asombrada.

**E**so fue asombroso, Bella tu poder es fascinante – dijo Carlise emocionado.

**E**stoy muy impresionado, pero, ¿Por qué no puedo leer tus pensamientos? – pregunto Edward, su voz era dulce y aterciopelada.

**E**s que aparte de ese poder, el de proyectar mis recuerdos, y el de manipular movimientos, soy escudo, tengo el poder de proteger mi mente de ataques psicológicos como que me lean la mente – dije mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole, Jasper alzo una ceja en mi dirección.

**D**ebemos ir de compras las tres, nos divertiremos un montón, seria genial – dijo Alice emocionándose mientras Rosalie asentía sonriendo.

**M**e encantaría – respondí, voltee a ver a Jasper que hasta ahora no había hablado, estaba sereno y sin ningún gesto.

**E**so no es cierto Jasper, no fue tu culpa – dijo Edward, no entendía de lo que estaban hablando.

**S**i lo es – dijo Jasper entre dientes.

¿**d**e qué están hablando? – pregunte

**M**ataste a María, estuviste mucho tiempo sola y todo por mi culpa – dijo Jasper agarrándose el pelo con las manos.

**N**o es cierto, ella nos engaño, no fue tu culpa y acéptalo esta mejor muerta, literalmente – dije sonriendo para aligerar el ambiente sacando risas de Emmet y de él pero al mirarme a los ojos su sonrisa desapareció, acerco lentamente sus manos a mi cara y las deposito en mi mejilla.

**B**ella, ¿son lentes de contacto? – pregunto triste, sabia a lo que se refería, sus ojos son dorados, el no se alimenta de humanos como yo, ni tampoco su familia.

**S**i – dije rendida y bajando la mirada, Jasper me abrazo y me beso la frente.

**E**stoy seguro que les encantaría – dijo Edward sonriendo

**¿de** qué hablan? – pregunte ya cansada de sus conversaciones mentales.

**H**ablábamos de que estoy seguro que les encantaría – comenzó hablando Edward pero Jasper lo corto.

**A**ntes de eso, Bella, tu, señorita, no te pongas eso porque paso de moda, dejaste tu ropa en el bosque, al aire libre – dijo Jasper riéndose, la verdad no lo había pensado.

**¿Por** qué dejaste tus cosas ahí? – pregunto Rosalie.

**L**as deje ahí mientras encuentro un lugar donde quedarme – respondí mirándola.

**¿****NO** TIENES LUGAR DONDE QUEDARTE CIELO? – pregunto Esme como toda una madre preocupada.

**P**or ahora no – dije

**q**uédate aquí ¿puede? – dijo Jasper mirando a Carlise, el sonriendo respondió

**p**or supuesto, eres de la familia – dijo Carlise causando la sonrisa de todos, aunque yo solo miraba la sonrisa de Edward.

**B**ueno, no se diga mas, te acompaño por tus cosas – dijo Jasper levantándose del asiento, la tristeza que tenia al principio ya no estaba, sus ojos ahora tenían alegría, pero no creo que esa alegría le dure cuando le diga lo de los lobos.

**J**asper, hay otra cosa más – dijo Edward

¿**d**e qué hablas? – pregunto mi hermano

**N**o me mires a mí, otra vez, lo pensó Alice – dijo Edward alzando las manos.

**J**asper, recuerda donde dejo Bella las cosas – dijo Alice cautelosamente.

**E**n el bosque – dijo Jasper sin entender.

**Y** en el bosque hay…- continuo Edward

¿**a**rboles? – pregunto Jasper

**L**OBOS JASPER – gritamos Emmet y yo al mismo tiempo, Jasper al entenderlo me miro.

**I**SABELLA MARIE WITHLOCK SWAN ¿QUé ES ESO DE JUNTARSE CON LOBOS? – grito.

HOLAAAAAAAAAAA

OTRA VEZ, DISCULPEN LO DE AYER, BUENO OTRO CAPI, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE NO LES ABURRA.

PD: UNAS FELICITACIONES A NAMY33 QUE ME DIJO CON LAS PALABRAS EXACTAS EL PROBLEMA QUE TUVIERON LOS HERMANOS CON MARIA.

BUENO CON ESO ME DESPIDO

BESOS

VCULLEN


	7. Chapter 6

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A ESTEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PONGO LA HISTORIA

LEER ABAJO

EL TIEMPO PERDIDO DE HERMANO MAYOR

BELLA POV

**I**SABELLA MARIE WITHLOCK SWAN ¿Qué ES ESO DE JUNTARSE CON LOBOS? – grito Jasper.

¿**Q**ué tiene de malo? – pregunte.

**L**OS LOBOS SON PELIGROSOS – volvió a gritar.

**J**asper, cálmate, deja de gritarle – dijo Edward serio, ese simple gesto me pareció encantador.

**E**stá bien, me calmo, pero, princesa, ellos son peligrosos, si los haces enojar se transforman y podría hacerte daño – dijo Jasper arrodillándose al frente mío.

**J**asper, se que te preocupas pero ellos no son malos, al menos no el que conocí, tu lo viste – dije

**P**ero… - siguió quejándose.

**V**as a ir conmigo, lo conocerás y estaremos bien, descuida, es buena gente, te caerá genial – dije sonriendo.

**B**ueno, vamos, antes de que cambie de opinión – dijo agachando la cabeza y parándose, yo como niña pequeña me puse feliz y lo abrase.

Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias – no paraba de repetir, es muy importante para mí que mi hermano este conmigo, después de todo ese tiempo.

**B**ueno, bueno, bueno, vamos, antes de que me arrepienta – dijo guiándome hacia la puerta.

**C**uídense mis niños – dijo Esme.

**S**uerte – dijo Carlise

**C**uidado – dijo Edward, no estoy muy segura si lo decía por Jasper o por mí, pero algo en sus ojos me dijo que era para mí.

Caminamos a paso normal, siempre tomados de la mano, el camino no era largo pero queríamos demorarlo más de lo debido

**N**o puedo creer que estemos juntos otra vez – dijo Jasper besando mis dedos

**Yo** tampoco – dije sonriendo.

**Q**ue dice de ellos – dijo Jasper refiriéndose a su familia

**S**on geniales – dije un poco nerviosa, es obvio que quería que le digiera algo sobre Edward.

**S**í, todos son geniales, Emmet y Rosalie, son esposos, Esme y Carlise también, Alice y yo somos novios y Edward, bueno el es el soltero – dijo sonriendo pícaramente

**A**sí que tu y Alice son novios – dije para despistarlo

**S**í, pero no te desvíes señorita, puedo sentir tus sentimientos y los de el – dijo riéndose.

**D**e que hablas, yo no… - comencé – un momento, ¿sus sentimientos?, ¿Qué siente él? – pregunte alzando la voz más de lo debido, el solo se reía.

**Y**o no puedo decir nada, pero aquí no importa eso, importa lo que tú sientas, así que explícate hermana – dijo parándose y cruzando sus brazos.

**Y**o… dime tú de Alice, ¿Qué sientes por ella? – pregunte

**L**a amo, bueno, te toca – dijo sonriendo, rayos, este el listo.

**E**so no cuenta – die como niña pequeña.

**T**u preguntaste que sentía y yo te respondí, listo, ahora tu

**N**o se – dije

**¿no** sabes?

**E**s la verdad, no se…, mira ya llegamos – dije señalando el lugar donde deje mi ropa, pero no estaba.

¿**D**ónde? – pregunto mi hermano mirando para todos los lados

**L**o había dejado aquí – dije señalando el lugar.

**P**ues no está – dijo

**Y**a lo sé capitán obvio, pero, estoy segura que lo deje aquí – dije señalando otra vez el lugar.

**B**ueno, calma, hay que buscar – dijo, estuvimos buscando, pero nada

**T**u amigo no "presiente" cuando llegas al bosque – dijo con un poco de burla.

**S**í, pero es divertido verlos buscar – dijo una voz desde los arboles.

**H**ey, desde hace cuanto estas ahí, no te he olido – le respondí a Seth que saltaba para bajar del árbol, con mi maleta.

**N**o me olías porque tengo mucha de tu ropa y opaca mi olor, ten – me dijo Seth entregándome la maleta y acerándose más a mí, Jasper soltó un gruñido bajo ante la cercanía de mi amigo.

**S**eth, el es Jasper, mi hermano – dije señalándolo

¿**t**u hermano? Y es un Cullen, con razón la gente dice que son buenos, teniéndote de familiar, claro que son buenos – dijo Seth alegre como siempre.

¿**Q**ué asías con la ropa de mi hermana? – pregunto mi hermano un poco receloso.

**B**ueno, como dijiste que te ibas con los Cullen pensé que te ibas a demorar así que guarde tus cosas para que no se llenen de la humedad que hay – dijo Seth ruborizándose un poco, mi hermano dejo de estar tense, supongo que habrá sentido sus emociones y se dio cuenta de que Seth es bueno.

**G**racias Seth, que dulce – dije sonriendo ante el gesto, Seth miro a Jasper y le sonrió.

**S**oy Seth – dijo el extendiendo la mano y presentándose, igual como lo hizo conmigo, Jasper primero miro la mano de Seth y poco a poco la tomo, Seth no se molesto ante la temperatura y al parecer tampoco sintió molestia ya que Jasper se sorprendió ante la comodidad que tenia Seth con nosotros.

**S**oy Jasper – dijo mi hermano soltando su mano.

**E**s un placer, me alegro que estén juntos – dijo un poco confuso, como no estarlo si le dije que mi hermano estaba muerto

**D**espués te explico – le dije para que no preguntara al frente de Jasper, Seth sonrió y se olvido del tema.

**Y **¿Dónde te quedaras? – pregunto Seth

**M**e quedare con mi hermano en la casa de los Cullen – dije sonriendo al igual que Jasper.

**V**ivir entre parejas, suerte – dijo guiñando el ojo – créeme vivo con parejas, no es muy cómodo cuando se ponen cariñosos – dijo Seth como todo un adolecente, Jasper y yo reímos

**B**ueno no todos están en parejas, hay un soltero – dijo mi hermano dándome una indirecta.

**C**ierto, el de cabello cobrizo ¿Cómo se llama? – pregunto Seth, sin saberlo le daba el paso libre a mi hermano para seguir burlándose.

**S**e llama Edward, es apuesto pero no se ha enamorado, hasta ahora – dijo Edward mirándome, Seth dándose cuenta por fin se mato de la risa junto con mi supuesto lindo hermano.

**Y**a basta los dos, parecen niños – dije un poco molesta.

**H**ey, en mi defensa soy un niño – dijo Seth aun riendo.

**Y** yo tengo el alma de uno – dijo Jasper sonriendo.

**V**ámonos ya, deben estar esperándonos – dije, ellos dos seguían riéndose

**P**ero si eras tú la que quería venir – dijo mi hermano, si, aun riendo.

**D**éjala, seguro quiere ver de nuevo a Edward – dijo Seth ya rojo de tanto reírse.

**B**ueno, basta ya – dije jalando a Jasper para irnos – no vemos luego Seth – dije

**N**os vemos – respondió metiéndose de nuevo entre los árboles

En el camino Jasper seguía riéndose aunque ya no tan fuerte como con Seth, pero seguía molesto, no puedo creer que mi hermano se comporte como un adolecente, después de mucha risa, me arto.

**Y**a estuvo bueno el chiste Jasper – dije molesta, muy molesta, Jasper al verme se cayó – no era que no te agradaban los lobos – pregunte cruzándome de brazos.

**P**ero tú misma dijiste que son buenos y lo comprobé, no deberías estar feliz – dijo contraatacando

**M**e alegra que te lleves bien con Seth, pero no para hacer bromas en mi contra – dije aun molesta

**B**ueno, perdón, pero es raro que tu sientas eso, es la primera vez, ahora, no creas que porque me divertí un poco no estoy celoso, soy tu hermano mayor y el hecho de la broma no cambia para nada el hecho de que te enamoraras de Edward – dijo Jasper serio

**N**o estoy enamorada con letras mayúsculas, no sé muy bien que es

**B**ueno, sonreír por la presencia de alguien y no saber cuál es la razón, eso mi niña, es amor – dijo Jasper con dulzura en los ojos.

**Y**o no sonrió por que si – dije enfurruñada.

**P**rincesa, apenas te lo presente sonreíste y se te iluminaron tus ojos y ni se diga de el – dijo Jasper sonriendo

¿**Q**ué pasa con él? – pregunte ilusionada.

**N**o diré nada – dijo burlándose

**H**ombres, no se puede con ustedes – dije harta y gritando al cielo.

**H**ey, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que las mujeres pierdan la paciencia tan rápido – dijo respondiéndome.

**E**res… aaahh – termine gritando y como no Jasper comenzando a reír, seguimos caminando todo el camino hacia la casa como comenzando, yo quejándome y Jasper riendo, llegamos a la casa y entramos por la puerta.

**H**ola, ¿Qué ha sido ese grito? Y ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? – pregunto Alice acercándose a Jasper

¿**C**ómo les fue? – pregunto Edward acercándose con ese andar tan característico que tiene.

**D**igamos que fue una visita muy reveladora, ¿cierto bella? – dijo Jasper aun riéndose.

**S**i, como digas – dije sentándome en el salón.

¿**Q**ué paso? – pregunto Edward sentándose conmigo, su cercanía me hacía sentir nerviosa, y como no, con todo sentimiento Jasper se reía mas fuerte

**C**osas de mi hermano – dije quitándole importancia

**Y** ¿por qué no puedo leerle la mente? – pregunto Edward, por supuesto que no puede, no quiero que se entere de la conversación.

**L**o lamento, es una costumbre, yo tape su mente – dije sonriendo recibiendo una sonrisa de él.

**B**ella quieres que te muestre tu habitación – dijo Esme

**Y**o te llevo, ¿si quieres? – dijo Edward pasándose una mano por el cabello, Jasper paro de reír, y me miro, yo en venganza supe que responder

**M**e encantaría – respondí, subiendo las escaleras con él, si mi hermano se burla yo puedo atacar también.

HOLAAAAAAAA

LAMENTO NO HABER SUBIDO AYER SOLO QUE COMO DIJE ESTOY EN EXAMENES FINALES Y TUVE QUE TOMAR CLASES DE MATEMATICA CON MIS AMIGAS PARA PODER PASAR EL EXAMEN, LLEGE TARDE A MI CASA Y ME QUEDE DORMIDA, LAS MATEMATICAS NO SON LO MIO Y TENGO QUE HACER LO POSIBLE POR APROBAR, BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO

PD: CUANDO ME DEMORO EN SUBIR NO ES POR QUE QUIERO, ESTOY EN FINALES Y ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI PASAR DE AÑO, GRACIAS A TODAS Y TODOS LOS QUE ME COMPRENDEN Y ME APOYAN, ESPERO QUE LO ENTIENDAN

BESOS

VCULLEN


	8. Chapter 7

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PONGO LA HISTORIA

LEER ABAJO

Edward subió conmigo las escaleras, su casa era hermosa, espaciosa, limpia, simple pero moderna, muy linda, tenía grandes ventanales, corredizos espaciosos, cuartos, cuadros y decoraciones, mi cuarto estaba en el tercer piso, al frente del de Edward.

**A**quí estamos – dijo Edward abriéndome la puerta y permitiéndome pasar primero, todo un caballero - ¿te gusta?

**E**s muy lindo – dije observando cada rincón, las paredes color crema, un tocador con cajones a los costados, un espacio al medio para colocar las piernas y un espejo al frente, al costado del tocador un estante, como un pequeño librero, una cama de dos plazas, aunque no dormíamos, al costado izquierdo de la cama un estéreo y un estante para discos, al costado derecho dos puertas un poco separadas, al abrir la primera puerta vi un baño, adentro, un lavador con espejo, al costado una ducha con puertas de cristal difuminado, un estante para toallas y un jacuzzi, al salir entre a la otra puerta que estaba al costado, era un cuarto armario, lleno de colgadores, cajones, estantes y demás, al frente justo en el medio había un espejo cuerpo completo donde me reflejaba yo, Salí del armario y me di cuenta que Edward había traído mis cosas.

**G**racias – le dije a Edward

**D**e nada – dijo volviéndose a pasar las manos por el cabello

¿**Q**ué hora es? – pregunte poniendo mis maletas en mi cama y abriéndolas para colocar la ropa en los percheros

**S**on las siete – dijo mirando su reloj

**T**engo sed – dije en un susurro, Edward me miro y me dijo

**V**amos abajo – se separo de la puerta y me guio a la sala donde estaban todos.

¿**t**e gusta tu cuarto? – pregunto Esme.

**S**í, me encanto, gracias – respondí un poco apenada.

**B**ells, hay algo que te debo decir – dijo Jasper levantándose del sofá donde estaba con Alice y dirigiéndose a mí.

¿**Q**ué pasa? – pregunte con Edward aun a mi costado

**B**ueno, princesa, como sabrás nosotros no nos alimentamos de sangre humana – dijo Jasper serio, todas las miradas de los Cullen estaban sobre mi

**L**ose, sus ojos son diferentes – dije un poco nerviosa pero la cercanía de Edward me tranquilizo - ¿de qué se alimentan ustedes?

**N**osotros nos alimentamos de sangre de animales – dijo Carlise mirándome, bueno, sangre es sangre.

¿**d**e animales? Y ¿Por qué el cambio en sus ojos? – pregunte

**B**ueno, la sangre de los humanos no es igual a la de los animales, la de los animales es menos… eficiente – dijo Carlise sin encontrar las palabras.

**E**s como si tu alimentación no se completara, solo te mantiene fuerte pero no te sacia por completo – explico Edward.

**E**xacto – dijo Carlise sonriendo.

**Y** si tu quieres te podemos ayudar para que sigas nuestra dieta – dijo Esme

**E**s mejor ya que no matamos a humanos inocentes – dijo Rosalie.

**Y** como punto extra, pelear con osos y leones cuando están enojados es divertido – dijo Emmet entusiasmado, me preocupaba un poco seguir esta dieta, me he alimentado de sangre humana desde que me transforme, no sé si pueda cambiar de un día para otro.

**Y**o te ayudaría – dijo Jasper

**Y**o también – dijo Edward - ¿si quieres?

Muchas gracias – dije sonriendo tímidamente - ¿Cuándo comenzamos? – pregunte a nadie en especial

**M**añana será día nublado y no podremos faltar a clases pero pasado si será día soleado, podremos cazar – dijo Alice.

**G**enial, entonces cuando vengan del colegio prepararemos todo para la caza – dijo Carlise levantándose junto a Esme, Emmet y Rosalie los siguieron, Alice y Jasper se levantaron también pero antes de irse mi hermano volteo hacia mí.

¿**e**starás bien?, supongo que quieres tiempo a solas antes del colegio ¿cierto? - pregunto Jasper sonriendo.

**Q**uiero darme una ducha y dibujar – dije sonriendo

¿**t**ienes donde? – pregunto mi hermano.

**S**i, traje una maleta con lienzos, pinturas, colores y todo lo que necesito desde Paris – dije satisfecha de haber traído todo conmigo.

**B**ueno, nos vemos – dijo Jasper besándome la frente.

**h**asta luego Bella- dijo Alice subiendo con Jasper.

¿**d**ibujas? – pregunto Edward sonriendo de lado, sin poder evitarlo sonreí yo también

**S**i, en Paris tengo un cuarto lleno de pinturas, es mi pasión, es como poner en un lienzo todo lo que sientes y te liberas de esa forma – dije subiendo las escaleras y llegando a mi habitación.

**N**unca había escuchado a alguien hablar de esa forma sobre algo que le gusta – dijo Edward entrando al cuarto conmigo y mirándome intensamente.

**M**ira, esto lo dibuje una noche desde la azotea de mi casa – dije entregándole un dibujo a Edward, era todo Paris bañado por el resplandor de la luna y las luces propias de las casas hacia verlo todo mágico, el lo recibió y quedo mirando el dibujo por un tiempo, estudie a la perfección cada una de sus expresiones, asombro y admiración fueron las más notorias, pero había otra, otra que hacían que sus ojos brillasen más de lo normal, al poco tiempo me miro.

**E**s hermoso, enserio muy hermoso – dijo entregándome el dibujo, yo lo detuve.

**Q**uédatelo, no sé dónde ponerlo y si lo guardo se puede arruinar, creo que en tus manos estará mejor que en las mías – dije sonriendo

**G**racias, supongo que ahora quieres ir a darte un baño ¿cierto? – pregunto

**S**uena bien.

**B**ueno, te dejo, gracias por el regalo – se acerco poco a poco y vacilando me dio un beso en la mejilla, el tacto de sus labios contra mi piel era tibio y suave, sentía como mi cuerpo se ponía más nervioso ante su cercanía, pero lástima que ese tacto duro poco.

**H**asta luego – dije aligerando el ambiente

**H**asta luego – respondió saliendo de la habitación y cerrándola tras de él.

Me quede un rato parada en mi lugar hasta que desperté de mi trance momentáneo y me dispuse a terminar de guardar mis cosas, me tome mi tiempo de ordenar y colocar prenda por prenda en su lugar, no tenia apuro, coloque la ropa por color y estación y cuando termine guarde mis maletas en el armario también, después de eso me saque la ropa y me envolví en una toalla para preparar mi baño, el agua alcanzo un punto perfecto de calor y me pude meter en ella, tan pronto mis músculos sintieron el agua caliente se relajaron y me quede quieta disfrutando de esa sensación, cerré los ojos, no recordé nada, no quería incomodar a todos con las charlas de mi recuerdos, solo estuve en blanco, relajada, cuando sentí que el agua perdía el calor, Salí del jacuzzi y volví a envolverme en la toalla envolviendo mi cabello también con otra, entre a mi armario y saque un polo rosa manga larga con unos shorts plomos que uso solo para estar en casa, una vez seca y cambiada me dispuse a dibujar, pensé en cómo me sentía, feliz por encontrar a mi hermano así que comencé por eso. Dibuje a mi hermano, pero no con esos rastros de tristeza en los ojos que tenía cuando lo vi por primera vez en la sala, si no con esa alegría que le vi esta tarde cuando fuimos con Seth, su sonrisa llena de vida otra vez, así lo dibuje, termine de dibujarlo y comencé con otro, esta vez dibuje el bosque, la luz pasando por la copa de los arboles, las plantas floreciendo a su alrededor, las mariposas y aves que viven ahí, quedo hermoso, tal vez se lo regale a Esme como muestra de gratitud por todo lo que ha hecho por mí, terminando este dibujo lo puse junto al otro de mi hermano y saque otra hoja nueva para seguir, no podía parar, este dibujo lo concentre en una emoción diferente, una que no reconocía, comenzó como unos simples trazos de lápiz en el papel y poco a poco fue tomando forma, la forma de un rostro, un rostro que se me hacia familiar, seguí trazando y modificando algunos detalles hasta que estuvo listo, la cara de Edward, era de él, al parecer mi hermano tenía razón y el sentimiento que sentía por Edward era amor.

**B**ella, tenemos que ir a la escuela dentro de una hora, ¿estás lista? – pregunto Edward detrás de la puerta.

**S**algo dentro de diez minutos – dije de respuesta, salte de la cama, no sin antes guardar el dibujo en mi bolso y empecé a buscar algo para ponerme, escogí unos jeans negros con un polo blanco y una chaqueta negra con los botones blancos, y de zapatos unos pumps blancos, mi cabellos como siempre suelto. Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras volando encontrando a todos los Cullen en la sala.

**B**uenos días hermanita ¿te quedaste dormida? – pregunto Jasper sonriendo y besándome la frente.

**M**uy gracioso hermanito, y yo que te había hecho un dibujo hermoso, bueno, supongo que se lo puedo dar a Seth – dije sonriendo con malicia.

**H**ey, acaso, ¿Seth te dio de comer? – pregunto haciéndose el herido

**N**o, pero tampoco tu, yo siempre cocinaba – dije cruzando los brazos y alzando las cejas

**Pero** yo te apoye, vamos Bellie, muéstrame el dibujo – pidió haciendo pucheros

**D**espués de la escuela – dije terminando la conversación.

**G**uau, Jasper te tienen bien entrenado – se burlo Emmet.

**E**mmet déjalo que le diremos a Rosalie – dijo Alice riéndose y causando la risa de todos.

**B**ueno chicos vayan a la escuela que se les va ha hacer tarde – dijo Esme

**B**ueno, vamos, que les parece si Emmet y Rosalie va en el auto de ella, Jasper en el mío y Bella con Edward – propuso Alice, ella ve el futuro, ¿y si vio algo sobre Edward y yo?

**M**e parece genial – dijo Edward - ¿si te parece bien? – volvió a preguntar.

**P**erfecto – respondí

**E**ntonces, vamos – dijo Alice entusiasmada. Todos subimos en los carros correspondientes y arrancamos, no sin antes que mi hermano me lanzara una mirada de advertencia, claro primero se burla y ahora se preocupa.

¿**q**uieres que ponga música? – pregunto Edward

**P**or supuesto – respondí, Edward encendió el reproductor y claro de luna lleno el ambiente.

**Cl**aro de luna – dije serrando los ojos

**¿la** conoces? – pregunto Edward mirándome asombrado otra vez.

**S**i, es hermosa, te relaja – respondí concentrándome en la tonada, el ambiente se lleno de un silencio acogedor hasta que llegamos a la escuela.

**L**legamos – dijo Edward aparcando el carro.

**G**racias, por traerme – dije un poco nerviosa.

**D**e nada – respondió acercándose a mi

**T**e he hecho esto en la noche – le dije entregándole el dibujo que hice de él.

**E**s hermoso, eres muy buena – dijo acercándose más, podía sentir su respiración innecesaria en mi cara.

**Q**ué bueno que te guste – dije más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

**A**unque hay algo que me gusta más – dijo en un susurro, nuestros labios casi se rozaban de no ser por.

**C**hicos apúrense – grito mi hermano desde el carro de Alice, Edward y yo nos separamos y salimos del auto rápidamente

¿**P**or qué se demoraron tanto? – pregunto Emmet moviendo la cejas y sonriendo.

**N**os distrajimos con la música – fue la simple respuesta de Edward.

**V**amos, bells, a clase - dijo Jasper jalándome hacia el interior de la instalaciones, puede que este día sea interesante.

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

VEAMOS EXPLICO, SUBI DEJANDO UN DIA POR ESO LOS CAMBIOS DE ACTUALIZACION, BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPI, Y SI SE LO PREGUNTAN YA DI EL EXAMEN E MATE!, ESPERO APROVAR.

PD: BRENDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA , LEI EL COMENTARIO, TE PASASTE, EN BUEN PLAN, JAJAJAJA, GRACIAS, ME HIZO SENTIR MEJORRRRRR, PERO RECUERDA ESTUDIAR HEEEE

BESOS

VCULLEN


	9. Chapter 8

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECES A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PONGO LA HISTORIA

LEER ABAJO

SORPRESA PARA ALICE

BELLA POV

**B**ella, en la primera clase te toca conmigo, es razonamiento verbal – dijo Jasper despidiéndose de Alice con un beso en los labios.

¿**p**or dónde es? – pregunte cuando ya todos se fueron a sus clases, Edward se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla.

**S**ígueme – dijo mi hermano guiándome a las instalaciones y llegando rápido al salón, al llegar entramos y nos sentamos al final del aula.

**B**ells – murmuro Jasper nervioso

¿**Q**ué pasa? – pregunte mirándolo.

**M**i mente está protegida, ¿cierto? – pregunto Jasper aun nervioso.

**S**i, exacto ¿por? – seguí preguntando.

**y**, si mi mente esta protegida, mis decisiones también – dijo como una suposición.

**E**xacto, ¿a qué viene todo esto Jasper? – pregunte sin saber aun por donde iba el tema.

**E**s que quiero saber que si tomo una decisión Alice no la va a poder ver – explico Jasper.

¿**Q**ué decisión quieres tomar sin que Alice se entere hermanito? – pregunte picara, cuando él estaba por responder llego el profesor.

**C**hicos esta semana leeremos una obra de Mario Vargas Llosa, "Las travesuras de la niña mala", es una historia sobre un amor que es indefinible, un amor de pasión y distancia, azar y destino, dolor y disfrute… - no escuche más de lo que decía el profesor ya que esa obra ya me la he leído.

**T**e lo diré después, en el almuerzo – dijo mi hermano en un susurro que yo solo pude escuchar.

**P**ero yo quiero saberlo ahorita – dije con un puchero.

**E**spera hasta el almuerzo pequeña – dijo sonriendo – y dicho sea de paso me ensañas el dibujo que hiciste para mí – dijo devolviendo mi jugada, este chico es listo.

**E**res un …

**A**mor, lo sé, pero me gusta que me lo recuerden – dijo sonriendo inocentemente.

**C**ullen, Swan, serian tan amables de responderme – nos dijo el profesor, Jasper no sabía la pregunta así que la respondí yo.

**L**a chica se refiere ante el apodo "niño bueno" a que el es así, dulce, inocente y a veces ingenuo a la cruda realidad – respondí serena, el profesor se me quedo mirando por un momento y continuo su clase.

¿**C**ómo supiste la pregunta y la respuesta? – pregunto mi hermano volviendo a los susurros.

**P**orque yo mi querido hermano si estoy atenta a la clase

**c**hancona – murmuro burlándose.

**n**o hay ayuda ni dibujo para ti – dije "molesta" terminando la conversación y prestando atención a clase, que raro que estemos leyendo un libro si esto es razonamiento verbal, seguimos comentando el libro y Jasper siguió rogando mi perdón por el resto de la clase hasta que sonó y el timbre y salimos de la clase.

¿**s**igues enojada conmigo princesa? – pregunto Jasper con un puchero y mirándome a los ojos.

**T**e perdone en el doceavo "lo siento", pero es divertido verte suplicar – respondí riendo mientras el entrecerraba los ojos

**E**res un…

**A**mor, lo sé, pero me gusta que me lo recuerden – dije con las mismas palabras que el.

**B**ueno niña imitadora, ¿ahora qué clase tienes? – pregunto

**b**iología, conmigo – dijo Edward llegando, sin poder evitarlo sonreí ante su cercanía, mi hermano alzo una ceja, tonto perceptor de sentimientos.

**B**ueno, me voy a mi clase, adiós princesa, Edward – dijo besándome la mejilla y mirando a Edward, cuando mi hermano estuvo fuera de alcance Edward y yo empezamos a caminar hacia el aula.

¿**Q**ué tenía tu hermano? – pregunto entrando al salón después de abrirme la puerta, nos sentamos juntos.

¿**a** qué te refieres? – dije poniendo mi bolso en el respaldar de mi silla y sentándome.

**B**ueno, en su mirada había algo pero no puedo leer su mente ya que una personita no me lo permite – dijo sonriendo.

**A**costúmbrese señor, porque así soy – dije sonriendo.

**Q**ué bueno que tu cara es un libro abierto

**L**ose, casi nunca puedo ocultar algo – dije mirándolo.

**E**s un alivio – dijo atrapando mi mirada en esos ojos dorados que hacían que me perdiera en ellos.

¿**P**or qué lo dices? – pregunte saliendo de mi trance.

**P**orque, ya que no puedo leerte la mente, me parece fascinante cada gesto, reacción y sentimiento que muestras, me parece fascinante – dijo acercándose – tu, toda tú, eres fascinante.

**N**o soy nada del otro mundo, créeme – dije agachando la cabeza, el con sus dedos la levantó.

**C**réeme tú a mí, para mí si lo eres – dijo poniendo su mano en mi mejilla y acercándose, pero al parecer la suerte jamás estaba de mi lado ya que el profesor entro al aula haciendo que Edward y yo nos separáramos, otra vez.

**L**amento la demora chicos, bueno, comencemos con unas simples practicas – dijo colocando hojas de ejercicios en nuestras carpetas, Edward y yo las hicimos rápido y fácil, así que pasamos el resto de la clase conversando de tonterías y conociéndonos mas, así hasta que la clase termino y fuimos a la cafetería con los demás.

¿**C**ómo va tu día Bella? – pregunto Rosalie dulcemente sentándose junto a Emmet con su bandeja de comida.

**G**enial – respondí con una sonrisa, todos los demás llegaron y Edward me puso una bandeja de comida, sonreí ante el gesto y mi hermano como siempre mirándonos.

**P**rincesa, quiero hablar contigo – dijo mi hermano levantándose de la mesa, Alice lo miro extrañada igual que los demás, yo sabiendo que la conversación que habíamos tenido en el salón no se había terminado me levante y lo seguí, salimos de la cafetería y también de las instalaciones, cuando sabíamos que nadie nos podía escuchar el comenzó la conversación.

**B**ells, eres mi hermanita y por eso pensé que quien mejor que tu para ser la primera en escuchar la noticia que tengo – dijo mi hermano nervioso

¿**Q**ué pasa? – pregunte

**B**ueno, tengo una noticia – dijo desordenándome el cabello

**L**ose, pero, ¿Cuál es? – pregunte ya con la curiosidad al tope.

**B**ueno, quiero pedirla a Alice que sea mi esposa – soltó, no puedo creerlo, mi hermanito se va a casar, grite de la emoción y me lance sobre el llenándolo de besos, el me abrazo mientras reía.

¡**n**o puedo creerlo! – grite de alegría cuando ya estaba en el suelo.

**L**ose, pensé que ya era tiempo – dijo aun sonriendo.

**Q**ue feliz estoy por ti – dije feliz apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro y sonriendo.

**G**racias, es importante para mí que estés feliz y me apoyas en esto que es tan importante en mi vida – dijo abrazándome.

¿**C**uándo se lo vas a pedir?

**E**sta noche en el bosque, necesito que me ayudes a preparar todo, ¿puedes? – pregunto.

**P**or supuesto, apenas lleguemos a la casa vamos al bosque y preparamos todo – dije mientras sonreía y él me volvía a abrazar.

**G**racias – dijo besándome la frente, volvimos a la cafetería y nos sentamos con los demás, Alice apenas vio a Jasper lo beso y después le pregunto porque nos habíamos demorado tanto, el le respondió con un escueto "cosa de hermanos", seguimos fingiendo comer todo el recreo y hablando de cualquier cosa, claro, sin extrañar las bromas de Emmet, hablamos de mis poderes y todos me hicieron prometer que en la casa les mostraría como controlo los movimientos de la gente, terminando el recreo, fuimos a clases y el resto del día transcurrió como otro normal, terminadas las clases regresamos en los mismos autos.

¿**d**e qué hablaron tú y Jasper en el almuerzo? – pregunto Edward mirando la carretera.

**S**abes, me encanta que seas tan directo – dije en forma de broma

**D**isculpa, solo que me da curiosidad – dijo mirándome apenado, no hay forma de que un vampiro se vea adorable y sexy a la vez, pero Edward, es la excepción.

**D**igamos que es un sorpresa – dije sonriendo

¿**s**orpresa? – pregunto confuso.

**S**i – respondí, y sin poder evitarlo le hice una pregunta que me carcomía la curiosidad - ¿Qué pasa con Alice? – pregunte, es que este día estaba raro conmigo.

¿**C**ómo qué?

**N**o lose, esta mañana ha estado rara, seria, no lose, o, ¿es normal en ella? – pregunte.

**A**h, te refieres a eso, no, es solo que ella es un poco celosa, ya sabes, pero te aseguro que no es nada – dijo Edward tranquilo, ¿celosa?, ¿de mi?

¿**c**elosa?

**S**i, es que ella y Jasper han estado solos por mucho tiempo, y, con todo esto, tu, es un cambio para ella, pero te aseguro que no es personal, solo ten paciencia con ella

¿**e**stás seguro que se le pasara?

**S**i, descuida – dijo cuando estábamos llegando a casa, apenas llegue Jasper me jalo hacia el bosque, mire a Alice y me di cuenta de que se había molestado, si supiera la sorpresa que le espera, caminamos hacia un lugar del bosque que estaba alejado de la casa donde había unas cajas.

¿**Q**ué es esto? – le pregunte a Jasper cuando estaba sacando algunas bellas y un mantel

**S**on decoraciones – dijo normalmente.

¿**B**ellas?, así que eres romántico hermanito – dije formando un corazón con mis manos.

**V**amos, ayúdame – dijo mi hermano, estoy segura que si los vampiros nos sonrojáramos el estaría rojo.

**B**ien, ¿Qué hago? – pregunte

**N**o sé, tú eres la chica, ¿Cómo se vería mejor? – pregunto.

¡**H**OMBRES! – grite al aire, pasamos toda la tarde arreglando el lugar para que quedara perfecto y quedo hermoso, todo estaba perfecto, el mantel blanco estaba al centro y las bellas rojas alrededor formando un corazón y los pétalos de rosa al redor formando otra alfombra.

¿**t**ú crees que este bien? – pregunto mi hermano nervios

**s**i, ve tráela – dije

**q**uiero que toda la familia este aquí, así que vamos – dijo mi hermano tomando mi mano y comenzando a caminar, llegamos a la casa y todos estaban en la sala.

**F**amilia – llamo Jasper – tenemos, bueno, tengo una noticia para darles – dijo Jasper.

¿**q**ué pasa? – pregunto Alice acercándose a él.

**b**ueno, tienen que verlo, vengan – dijo Jasper tomando la mano de Alice y guiándola hacia el bosque.

**V**engan, no es nada malo – dije yo llamando a todos, caminamos en la misma dirección que ello y cuando llegamos Alice y Jasper ya estaban en el corazón.

**B**ueno, lo que quería decir es – dijo mi hermano sacando la pequeña caja negra de terciopelo y hincándose en una rodilla – que si usted señorita me hace el honor de casarse conmigo – dijo abriendo la caja y dejando ver el hermoso anillo, Alice grito un sí y se lanzo a mi hermano mientras reía, todos nosotros aplaudimos.

**A**sí que por eso estaban tan extraños – me susurro Edward.

**S**i, sorpresa – dije riendo con él, todos nos fuimos a él casa con la parejita, llegamos y cada uno se fue a su cuarto, Edward y yo nos fuimos juntos a los nuestros.

**S**abes que pudiste decirme la sorpresa y yo no habría dicho nada, ¿cierto? – dijo Edward llegando a mi puerta.

**C**ierto, pero quería que mi hermano fuera el primero en decírselos – hubo un momento de silencio donde nos quedamos viendo a los ojos pero ese silencio fue interrumpido por Alice.

**B**ella, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – pregunto Alice.

**C**laro, vamos al bosque – dije despidiéndome de Edward, ella asintió y salimos de la casa, caminamos hasta una parte aleja y ella comenzó la charla.

**B**ella, disculpa por a ver estado así estos días – dijo agachando la cabeza.

**D**escuida, está bien – dije quitándole importancia.

**E**s que no sabía de que hablaban y me ponía celosa, es ridículo, pero no podía evitarlo – siguió hablando.

**E**nserio, está bien, no era tu intención.

¿**e**nserio?, ¿no te molesta?

**N**o es… - comencé pero ella me paro cuando me abrazo

**G**racias, por todo – dijo mientras me abrazaba, terminamos de dar el paseo y regresamos a casa.

**B**ella, mañana iras de cacería como dijimos la otra vez – dijo Carlise apenas entramos.

**G**enial, ¿Quién ira conmigo? – pregunte.

**Y**o – dijo Edward, genial, será divertido.

**Y**o no puedo mañana ya que voy con Alice a sacar tu papeles legales – dijo Jasper, ya me lo habían dicho, ellos habían llegado hace dos años a Forks, solo se furon a Alaska de vacaciones y como no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo en un lugar sacaran mis papeles legales para volver a viajar con una nueva historia.

**N**o importa, estoy segura que será genial con Edward – dije mirándolo con una sonrisa

**D**alo por hecho – dijo sonriendo y guiñándome un ojo.

**HOLAAAAAA**

**ENSERIO LAMENTO LA DEMORA SOLO QUE TERMINE MIS EXAMENES EL JUEVES Y TODO EL VIERNES ME LA PASE PREPARANDO EL "SHOW" DE NAVIDAD, FUE HORRENDO! PERO DIVERTIDO, ME MATE DE LA RISA EN PLENA ACTUACION, NO LA HABIAMOS ENSALLADO BIEN ASI QUE IMPROVISAMOS, IMAGINENSE A 8 CHICAS VESTIDAS DE DUENDE, AHORA QUE LO PIENSO EL DISFRAZ ERA HERMOSO, BUENO, CANTANDO UNA CANCION DE NAVIDAD Y RIENDOSE EN CASI TODA LA CANCION, YO ERA LA QUE TENIA EL MICRO, FUE UNA COSA DIVERTIDISIMA PARA CONTAR, Y CREANME NO SE VO TAN MAL JAJAAJAJAJ, BUENO LA RAZON POR LA QUE NO ACTUALIZE AYER FUE PORQUE ME DESPERTE COMO ZOMBIE!, LITERALMENTE, MI VOZ ESTAVA HORRENDA Y SIGO SIN PODER HABLAR MUY BIEN POR LA TOS, BUENO ESPERO NO ABURRIRLOS Y QUE LES GUSE EL CAPITULO.**

**BESOS**

**VCULLEN**


	10. Chapter 9

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PONGO LA HISTORIA

LEER ABAJO

**LA CAZA Y EL PRIMER AMOR**

**BELLA POV**

"Buenos días Bella" – dijo Edward saliendo de su habitación – "te ves preciosa" - elogió, mi atuendo era un polo negro manga corta que se amoldaba a mi cuerpo, mi pantalón de color azul marino y mis zapatillas del mismo tono que mi polo, simple y deportivo.

"no sabía que ponerme" – dije colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

"con lo que te pongas te ves hermosa Bella, además, estas perfecta" – dijo acercándose y dándome un beso en la mejilla, como siempre su tacto y su cercanía me hizo sentir nerviosa.

"estas hablando por hablar" – dije mirándolo.

"porque no te ves, eres hermosa" – dijo tomando mi cara con sus manos y haciendo que me perdiera en sus ojos.

"mejor bajamos, nos deben estar esperando "– dije haciendo que nos separáramos.

"primero las damas" – dijo extendiendo su mano señalando las escaleras.

"muchas gracias caballero" – dije sonriendo y como lo hacíamos antes con un asentimiento de cabeza, bajamos las escaleras y vimos a Carlise, Emmet y a mi hermano que nos estaban esperando en la sala, el ultimo con cara de hablamos mas tarde.

"bueno Bella, estas en buenas manos" – comenzó Carlise hasta que recibió una mirada de mi hermano y rectifico – "me refiero a que Edward sabe cómo hacerlo" – siguió y recibió otra mirada de Jasper mientras nosotros intentábamos no reírnos – "digo, el tiene experiencia" – trato de corregir Carlise pero Jasper le lanzo otra mirada – "sabes que, te deseamos suerte" – termino ya cansado de que tomáramos todo con doble sentido.

"Gracias, creo, bueno, espero que todo salga bien en la cacería" – dije tratando de no reírme pero aun así nerviosa por la caza, a veces lo que es nuevo asusta.

"descuida, todo saldrá bien y como dijo mi padre, estas en buenas manos ya que Edward sabe cómo hacerlo, ya sabes, por la experiencia" – se burlo Emmet con una sonrisa y en doble sentido más fuerte que Carlise y Jasper, bueno el seguía mandando miradas asesinas a Emmet.

"bueno, creo que eso ya quedo claro, vamos Bella" – dijo Edward tratando de no mirar a Jasper mientras él se acercaba e mi.

"cuídate princesa" – dijo Jasper dándome un beso en la mejilla.

"lo hare, donde están Alice y Rose" – pregunte ya que no las veía

"aquí" – dijeron apareciendo en la sala.

"estábamos terminando de arreglar una cosas, muchas suerte Bella" – dijo Alice sonriéndome.

"descuida, todo saldrá bien" – dijo Rose.

"bueno, nosotros nos tenemos que ir para preparar los papeles Bells" – dijo Jasper ayudando a Alice a ponerse su abrigo – "Edward, cuida a mi hermanita" – dijo mirando al aludido, el asintió sin decir palabra.

"nosotros también nos vamos" – dijo Emmet mirándome.

"¿A dónde van?"

"eso señorita, es una sorpresa" – dijo Rosalie sonriendo y saliendo de la casa con Emmet.

"Bella, vamos, ya es hora" – dijo Edward abriéndome la puerta para que yo pasara primero, salimos y nos dirigimos directo al bosque.

"lo primero es oler, ¿qué hueles? – pregunto poniéndose detrás mío y colocando sus manos en mi hombro y susurrando esas palabras en mi oído, ese simple tacto hizo que mi cuerpo temblara, después de tranquilizarme hice lo Edward me dijo y respire, el primer olor fue de pasto, la tierra húmeda y luego me llego el olor de sangre, no como la de los humanos pero parecida.

"huelo a sangre, pero no es como la de los humanos, es diferente" – dije

"ve" – y dicho eso corrí siguiendo ese olor que me llamaba ya que desde hace muchos días no pruebo sangre, corrí y me encontré a un león bebiendo agua de una cascada, su sangre me llamaba y sin saber lo que estaba haciendo me lancé contra él y deje que mis instintos me guiaran, el león sabiendo que estaba en peligro comenzó a darme pelea y rodando conmigo, sus garras empezaron a rasguñar mi atuendo dejando deshilachado la mayor parte de mi polo y mi pantalón, cuando pude agarrarlo bien atravesé su cuello con mis dientes anhelantes de sangre y llenando mi garganta clamando el ardor, su sangre no sabía tan mal, no deliciosa como la de los humanos pero si soportable, termine con mi labor y deje el cuerpo del león sin vida tirado en el pasto, al levantarme me di cuenta que mi atuendo estaba prácticamente destrozado dejando mucha piel a la vista.

"esos fue increíble" – dijo Edward acercándose a mí y mirando mi cuerpo más de lo usual.

"vez algo que te guste Cullen" – dije en broma pensando que se iba a reír.

"De hecho si" – dijo acercándose, su respuesta me dejo en blanco, Edward se fue acercando a mí con paso felino y cuando llego frente a mi nos quedamos viendo pensando lo mismo, no sabía si estaba bien esto ya que él es mi "hermano", pero no mi importo, no nos importo, acercamos nuestros labios poco a poco y nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, sus manos y las mías recorrían nuestros cuerpos mutuamente, acabamos lanzados en el pasto.

"Bella, debemos parar" – dijo separándose un poco, lo necesario para poder hablar, su respuesta me desconcertó y a la vez me puso triste –"no, no es lo que tú piensas, solo que quiero hacer las cosas bien, Bella, quieres ser mi novia" – dijo sonriendo y mirándome a los ojos, sonriendo lo bese y le respondí.

"si, si quiero" – dije, tan pronto termine de decir esas palabras me alzo en vuelo y empezó a darme vueltas por el aire.

"no sabes lo feliz que estoy" – dijo aun conmigo en sus brazos y mirándome.

"yo también estoy muy feliz" – dije sonriendo y Edward me volvió a besar.

"tus besos son adictivos"

"los tuyos tampoco están mal" – dije bromeando mientras el alzaba una ceja

"así, y que tal este" – dijo volviendo a besarme, sus labios tan suaves y dulces se deslizaban por los míos como si fueran piezas de rompecabezas que se unían perfectamente, cuando termino de besarme respondí.

"asombroso" – dije sonriendo y bajando de sus brazos.

"¿qué crees que pensaran los demás de nosotros? y por lo demás me refiero a tu hermano" – dijo agarrando mi mano y quitándose la camisa.

"¿Qué haces?" – pregunte mirando fijamente su torso desnudo.

"¿vez algo que te guste Whitlock? – pregunto sonriendo de lado.

"sabes que si y no dejare que nadie más te mire como yo" – dije devolviéndole su juego.

"me encanta que te pongas así, y ten por seguro que yo tampoco, por eso me quito la camisa, tenla" – dijo entregándome la prenda- "póntela, todo su atuendo esta rasgado, y aunque me encanta como te vez, estoy seguro que ya todos están en la casa y entrando así trae muchas preguntas"

"chico listo" – dije mientras él me ayudaba a ponerme su camisa y me la abrochaba.

"vamos" – dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome de nuevo hacia la casa, entramos y como dijo Edward ya todos estaban ahí, apenas entramos voltearon sus cabezas y hubo más de una reacción diferente al vernos, caras de asombro, de desconcierto y de risa, solo la de Emmet.

"JA, págame" – grito Emmet extendiendo la mano al frente de Jasper.

"¿que apostaron? – pregunto Edward, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

"apostamos que al menos se raspaba el pantalón" – dijo sonriendo Emmet

"Así que apostaste a mis espaldas" – dije "molesta" colocando mis manos en mi cadera y acercándome a mi hermano

"en mi defensa, yo aposte que solo te ibas a manchar, te amo" – dijo nervioso y al final alzado los brazos.

"te salvaste está vez"

"¿qué paso? – pregunto Esme preocupada.

"digamos que los leones se enfadan rápido" – dije sonriendo.

"¿Cómo le fue? " – pregunto Rose y todos ponían atención a las respuesta, Edward y yo nos miramos y al final fue él quien dio la respuesta.

"lo hizo estupendo" dijo sonriendo y mirándome, mi hermano nos quedo mirando por un momento y supe que el sospechaba de algo.

"Bella, creo que deberías cambiarte, al parecer ese león sí que se sabía defender, te rasguño todo el pantalón, y no quiero ver cómo está el polo" – dijo Alice que se había puesto al costado mío examinando todo mi atuendo.

"si, si que se sabía defender" – dije riendo y adelantándome con Edward hacia las escaleras.

"Bella, una cosa más, ¿Qué tal la sangre?, ¿Cómo la probaste? – pregunto Carlise, la ansiedad por saber la respuesta se podía ver en todas las caras, incluso Edward me estaba viendo preocupado, jamás le dije lo de la sangre.

"podre sobrevivir con eso, descuiden" – dije para no preocuparlos, me iba a ser difícil acostumbrarme a ese cambio de sangre pero podre con ello, no quería decepcionar a mi nueva familia.

"eso me alegra mucho" – dijo Carlise sonriendo igual que todos, Jasper se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

"sabía que lo ibas a hacer bien princesa" – dijo abrazándome.

"Gracias, por todo, a todos, gracias" – dije mirando a todos los Cullen.

"Gracias a ti por aparecer en nuestras vidas Bella" – dijo Esme, ella me recuerda a mi mama, maternal, buena, cariñosa, desearía que estuviera aquí, la extraño mucho, Jasper sintiendo ese sentimiento de añoranza me abrazo más fuerte.

"ve, date un baño que necesitas descansar" – dijo sonriendo, Edward y yo subimos la escaleras y cuando estuvimos fuera de la vista de los demás nos tomamos de las manos, llegando a mi cuarto entramos y me beso, cuando termino de besarme me tapo la boca y cogió un papel con un lápiz donde empezó a escribir "_en esta familia todos escuchan, no digas nada, mientras te banas yo iré a hablar con tu hermano, Alice ya lo sabe pero no va a decir nada hasta que él se entere, descansa yo solucionare todo, te amo", _eso decía la nota, al leerla me quede más tranquila y articule un te amo con los labios, Edward me beso otra vez y salió de la habitación con un descansa Bella y cerró la puerta, yo me quede parada unos minutos y después empecé a desvestirme para entrar a la tina, ya en la tina cerré los ojos y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado pero sin proyectar todos esos recuerdos, pensé en cuando cazaba el león, en el beso y la declaración de Edward, en como mi vida había cambiado en unos pocos minutos, jamás me había pasado esto que estoy sintiendo, esta sensación de adolecente y que todo puede pasar, de cosquillas en la panza, eso que tantas veces leí en libros, eso que te hace sonar con los ojos abiertos, que te hace volar en un mundo en donde nada puede salir mal, esa sensación de espontaneidad y esa ilusión, la ilusión de el primer amor.

**HOLA!**

**NO ME MATEN, SOY DEMACIADO JOVEN PARA MORIR!, BUENO LA VERDAD ES QUE SOLO TENGO UNA COSA QUE DECIR ****LO LAMENTO ****TANTO TIEMPO SIN ACTUALIZAR, SOLO QUE CON ESO DE LAS FIESTAS Y TODO LO DEMAS HE ESTADO MUYYYYY OCUPADA, VINIERON MI TIA Y MI PRIMO HA QUEDARSE POR UNOS DIAS Y YO ESTABA TODO EL DIA CON ELLOS, DE AQUÍ PARA ALLA, DE AQUÍ PARA ALLA, ENSERIO NUNCA SE CANSABAN, Y ADEMAS PREOCUPADA YA QUE A MI ABUELITA LA HAN OPERADO Y SIGUE EN EL HOSPITAL ,MANANA ES FIN DE 2012 Y ELLA ESTA EN EL HOSPITAL Y LO PEOR ESQUE MI FAMILIA ES TERCA Y TODA ESA TERQUEDAD LA TENEMOS DE ELLA, QUIERE SALIRRR DE AHÍ Y NI PUEDE CAMINAR, NO LE GUSTAN LOS HOSPITALES Y TENEMOS QUE ESTAR AHÍ PARA EVITAR QUE SE ESCAPE :D, BUENO AHORA ESTOY CON UNA BOTELLA DE AGUA SUBIENDO ESTE CAPI, SOLO LES QUERIA DECIR QUE ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPI DEL 2012, Y QUE ESPERO ACTUALIZAR AUNQUE ME HE METIDO A CLASES DE BASQUET, COREODANCE E INGLES, SI LAS CLASES DE BASQUET DE LAS QUE TANTO ME QUEJABA TERMANIRON POR GUSTARME Y BUENO EL BAILE SIEMPRE ME HA GUSTADO Y EL INGLES LO HAGO PARA NO SER BAGA, OKEY, LES DESEO UN FELIZ 2013 PASENLO GENIAL CON SUS FAMILIAS, AMIGOS, DISFRUTEN QUE LA VIDA ES CORTA PARA HACER LO QUE AMA Y DEMACIADO LARGA PARA ESTUDIAR ASI QUE BAILEN! Y FESTEJEN!**

**BESOS**

**VCULLEN**


	11. Chapter 10

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PONGO LA HISTORIA

LEER ABAJO

CHARLA CON EL HERMANO MAYOR

EDWARD POV

Soy feliz, acabo de dejar a mi novia en su cuarto, novia, que bien suena esa palabra para describir a Bella, desde la primera vez que la vi quede hipnotizado por su belleza y modo de ser, ella es como un ángel, buena y cariñosa, aunque si la haces enojar es otro cantar, y para mas asombro mío tiene unos poderes increíble que no me permiten leer su mente cosa que hace que sus reacciones ante las noticias me parecen fascinantes como le dije una vez cuando estábamos en mi auto, pero todo cuento de hadas tiene un problema, su hermano, jamás había visto en Jasper un cambio tan radical, antes siempre estaba sereno, serio y solo mostraba algunos sentimientos a Alice, siempre con esa tristeza en los ojo que jamás comprendí, siempre pensando en alguien, pero jamás decía su nombre, pero ahora, ahora, si vez en sus ojos, vez alegría, esa chispa de alegría que tenemos todos ahora, el esta tan feliz de estar de nuevo con su hermana menor, todos estamos felices de tener a Bella en nuestras vidas, Emmet, esta mas que encantado de tenerla entre nosotros, la considera su hermanita, Alice, aunque ella y Bella no tuvieron una gran comienzo por parte de los celos de la primera ahora están muy bien, son amigas y eso tiene más a la pixi muy feliz, igual que a todos, Esme y Carlise consideran a Bella parte de la familia, como una hija mas y yo, bueno yo, la amo, por primera vez en toda mi larga existencia amo a alguien más que a mí mismo, es lo más importante para mí, es mi vida ahora.

Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Emmet estaban en la sala frente al televisor, Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en el sillón más grande, ella apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Jasper, la segunda pareja estaban sentadas en el sillón individual, Rosalie estaba sentada encima del regazo de Emmet y como era de esperarse, se estaban besando.

"como esta mi hermanita Edward" – pregunto Jasper mirándome, el sospechaba algo.

"Está bien, se está bañando" – dije a un parado – "Jasper podemos hablar" – dije un poco nervioso por su reacción, el simplemente le dio un beso en la frente a Alice, se levantó del sofá y camino hacia la puerta asintiendo con la cabeza y abriendo la puerta, en silencio salimos hacia el bosque hasta donde no nos pudieran escuchar, solo por precaución de que Bella nos oiga.

"Jasper…" – comencé mirándolo a los ojos pero calle cuando el alzo la palma de la mano con la cara aun sin expresión, aunque después de unos minutos apareció una sonrisa y fue bajando la mano lentamente.

"Edward, puedo sentir tus emociones desde que viste a mi hermana entrar a la casa, cuando pensaron que éramos amantes, cada vez que la abrazo o la beso, cuando te enteraste de la conversación con el lobo, Edward, cada vez que la vez o incluso cuando ella entra a la habitación donde estas tus emociones se disparan y créeme que es muy confuso ya que jamás había sentido en ti tantas emociones a la vez, tus ojos brillan desde que ella está aquí, en todo este tiempo jamás te había visto así y no hay que hablar de ella, tu no podrás leer su mente pero yo si puedo sentir sus emociones y sé que ella te ama y mucho, solo quiero saber si tu lo haces" – pregunto serio, como si hubiera revelado un secreto de estado.

"Más que a mí mismo, Jasper, es la primera vez en toda mi existencia que siento algo como esto, es confuso para mí también pero ten por seguro que si, si la amo, jamás he estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida y te prometo, te juro, que jamás le haría daño, prefiero hacérmelo a mí mismo que siquiera pensar en hacerle daño" – dije completamente serio y siempre mirándolo a los ojos, Jasper se tomo un segundo antes de responder, seguro analizando mis emociones, después de un lapso corto de tiempo, respondió.

"te creo" – dijo – "solo quiero que entiendas, es mi hermanita menor, la quiero como si fuera mi hija y no quiero que nada malo le pase, ya ha sufrido demasiado"

"nada malo le pasara" – dije seguro.

"eso espero" – dijo comenzando a caminar hasta que llego a mi lado – "Edward, una cosa más" – dijo llegando a mi lado – "Bella está muy ilusionada con ustedes dos" – dijo, yo sabiendo a lo que se refería le respondí.

"estaré a su lado hasta cuando ella quiera" – respondí, el sonriendo me dijo.

"entonces espero que tengas paciencia" – de algún motivo eso me hizo sonreír, quería que Bella este en mi vida para siempre, solo espero que ella quiera lo mismo.

"la rengo" – dije aun sonriendo, Jasper rio y nos fuimos a la caza otra vez, el camino a la casa nos la pasamos riendo y conversando de cosas sin sentido, de las mujeres y su adicción par las compras y cosas así, llegamos a casa y apenas entrando sentí que un pequeño cuerpo chocaba contra el mío y se plantaba una sonrisa en mi cara mientras mi ángel me besaba.

"Alice me lo conto" – dijo sonriendo y volviendo a besarme, ahora sí que la bese, ya no teníamos que ocultar nada, Jasper tocio un poco logrando separarnos y Emmet, bueno el estaba riendo.

"bueno, el que haya aceptado su relación no quiero decir que me agrade verlos compartir babas en mi cara" – dijo Jasper serio abrazando a Alice por la cintura, quien también estaba riendo y en un acto muy maduro mi novia le saco la lengua como niña pequeña mientras todos los demás reíamos y yo la besaba en la mejilla.

"mejor" – dije mirando con una sonrisa a Jasper.

"si, gracias" – dijo provocando la risa de todos.

"no es justo" – dijo Bella haciendo un puchero, se veía adorable.

"soy el hermano mayor, yo tengo el control" – dijo Jasper burlándose y sacando la lengua comenzando con una pelea de parte de los hermanos provocando la diversión de todos, ahora sé de donde viene la madures de mi novia, por favor noten el sarcasmo.

"Bueno, bueno, basta de bromas, hay algo importante que hacer" – dijo sorprendentemente Emmet logrando que todos lo miráramos, muy pocas veces lo he visto serio y es raro pero bueno ya que... – "Bella, debes enseñarnos tus poderes" – dijo como niño pequeño, si, ese es el Emmet que conozco, aunque, eso también me intrigaba a mí.

"lo hare, solo con una cosa a cambio" – dijo Bella acercándose a Emmet que estaba junto a Rosalie.

"¿Qué cosa?" – pregunto el grandote confundido.

"que tú y tu" – dijo señalándolo a él y a Rosalie – "me digan que sorpresa era la de la mañana, cuando se fueron" – dijo cruzando los brazos y alzando perfectamente una ceja, Alice se puso al costado de Rosalie, las dos estaban sonriendo.

"Bueno, la sorpresa es de Alice y mía y te la diremos después de que nos enseñes tus poderes sino Emmet va a ser que el pobre Jasper se muera por su sentimiento de impaciencia, bueno morir no, tú me entiendes" - dijo mi rubia hermana, al ver que no había salida mi novia suspiro.

"está bien" – dijo bajando sus brazos – "ustedes ya conocen dos, el poder visualizar mis recuerdos y el escudo mental, así que el que queda es controlar los movimientos" – dijo mirando a Emmet con una sonrisa, se quedo viéndolo fijamente por unos momento y Emmet con cara de dolor empezó a moverse hacia ella, poco después dejo la cara de dolor.

"eso fue asombroso Bella" – dijo mi padre con admiración, él y mi madre habían bajado tan pronto como Bella acepto el mostrar sus poderes.

"si, y doloroso" – dijo mi hermano sobándose el cuello.

"ves porque no quería mostrarlo, lo siento por eso" – dijo mi Bella con reproche al comienzo pero al final con un poco de culpa en la voz, Emmet susurro un "no importa hermanita" u sonriéndole.

"¿Por qué dolió?" – pregunto mi padre con la misma ilusión de un niño que pregunta que le van a regalar para navidad, a él siempre le ha encantado descubrir nuevos poderes, tener más conocimiento, yo me posicione al lado de mi novia.

"Bueno es un poco complicado" – dijo mientras todos tobábamos asiento en la sala, Esme, Carlise y Rosalie, Emmet se quedo parado al costado de su esposa, Jasper y Alice se sentaron en el sillón individual, ella en el regazo de Jasper y mi Bella se sentó en mi regazo en el sillón individual al frente de ellos – "bueno, lo que yo controlo no es la pierna o la parte que quiera mover, yo controlo las ordenes que da tu cerebro, pero, el cerebro se reúsa a cumplirla ya que no son tus ordenes las que obedece, no sé cómo explicarlo, es como si te jalara por dentro tus músculos obligándolos a moverse contra su voluntad, por eso es doloroso, tu cerebro se resiste a cumplir esa orden y yo lo obligo" – dijo mi novia tratando de explicarlo, los pensamientos de mi padre eran prácticamente los mismos que los de todos "_sorprendente, es impresionante_" y la verdad lo era, poder controlar las ordenes de tu cerebro, era simplemente maravilloso.

"es increíble, pero, una duda, si puedes manipular las ordenes que da el cerebro respecto al movimiento, ¿también puedes manipular otro ámbito?" – pregunto mi padre con mucha curiosidad.

"si, si puedo, pero es muy doloroso y trato de no hacerlo" – dijo Bella uniendo nuestras manos.

"¿Cómo qué?" – pregunto esta vez Jasper.

"Bueno querido hermano, yo puedo controlar también el habla y provocar dolores en ciertas partes del cuerpo, todo lo que tenga que ver con lo físico" – explico mi Bella con paciencia.

"¿Solo físico?" – siguió preguntando mi padre.

"Si, solo puedo manipular lo físico, por lo visto cualquier emoción, decisión o todo lo que tenga que ver con sentimientos y pensamientos propios de la persona está fuera de mis manos"

"aun así es grandioso, jamás he visto un poder así en todos estos años o bueno siglos" – dijo mi padre con admiración.

"gracias, aun así trato de no usar mucho ese poder, es demasiado doloroso, enserio lo lamento Emmet" – dijo Bella mirando en dirección hacia mi hermano, el sonriéndole le quito importancia.

"descuida hermanita, aun con el dolor, fue asombroso" – dijo el grandote mostrando sus hoyuelos de niño, mi novia le sonrió.

"bueno, ya les mostré mi poder y se los explique, ahora quiero mi sorpresa, detesto esperar" – dijo mi novia como niñita y haciendo un puchero con los labios, yo se los bese bajo la atenta mirada de Jasper.

"está bien, olvidare que vi ese intercambio de saliva solo porque sé que mi hermana detesta esperar y no tiene nada de paciencia" - dijo Jasper serio pero al último burlándose de la carencia de su hermana, Rosalie rio.

"bella, no te has escuchado que la paciencia es una virtud (*)" – canto Rosalie con una sonrisa.

"Si, en una película, ya díganme cual es la sorpresa" – dijo mi novia ya muy impaciente, decidí intervenir por el bien de todos.

"vamos Alice ya dile, recuerda que me tiene a mi" – dije señalando mi frente, sacándole una sonrisa a mi novia y un bufido de mis hermana.

"por eso te amo" – dijo mi preciosa novia dándome un sonoro beso en los labios, Jasper carraspeó sonoramente.

"otra vez, olvidare ese intercambio de babas" – dijo Jasper.

"que pesado, ahora resulta que nos arruinas la sorpresa" – dijo Alice molesta.

"que puedo hacer, es mi debilidad" – dije depositando otro beso en sus labios.

"¡okey ya basta de intercambiar salivas!" – grito Jasper parándose de su asiento.

"si, mejor vallan a un cuarto" – dijo como no Emmet, si las miradas matasen Jasper ya hubiera puesto a Emmet a 6000 metros bajo suelo.

"cariño" – dijo Rosalie hacia Emmet

"si" – respondió el aludido mirándola

"mejor cierra la boca" – le dijo su esposa, Emmet se dio cuenta de la mirada de Jasper y respondió

"okey" – dijo y cerro la boca.

"bueno, antes de que alguien mate a alguien te dares tu sorpresa" – dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecida a la que tenía mi novia.

"genial" – dijo mi novia saltando en mis piernas, solo espero que Jasper no sienta mis emociones por ese movimiento, al ver su mirada, si, sintió mis emociones.

"primero te llego esto" – dijo Rosalie entregándole una carta – "te llego una invitación a un baile"

HOLAAAAAAA

(*): ES DE LA PELICULA LA MOMIA NO ME ACUERDO SI ERA DE LA 1 O LA DOS PERO BUENO LA COSA ES QUE ES DE UNA DE ELLA

TANTO TIEMPO, LA MENTO EL TIEMPO SOLO QUE NO ME VINIA INSPIRACION DE LO NERVIOSA QUE ESTBA POR MI PRIMERA CLASE EN BRITANICO, VERAN AL TERMINAR JUNIOR TE DAN UN EXAMEN PARA VER A DONDE VAS Y YO FUI A BASICO 7, SOLA!, SOLO UN AMIGO LE TOCO CONMIGO PERO EL TRAIDOR SE PUSO EN OTRO HORARIO, YO CASI LO MATO! Y MI MEJOR AMIGA SE FUE AL 9 CON DOS AMIGOS MIOS! QUE SUERTUDA, BUENO LA COSA ES QUE JAMAS HE SIDO NUEVA EN NINGUN LUGAR, ENSERIO CUANDO LLEGE A MI COLE TENIA 4 AñOS PRECTICAMENTE HE ESTADO TODA MI VIDA AHÍ, Y SIEMPRE QUE ME METIA A UNA CLASE O ALGO ME METIA CON AMIGAS, ASI QUE ESTUVE NERVIOSA!, PERO ME FUE BIEN SOLO QUE MI SALON ES MUY ABURRIDO! :{, MI ANTIGUO SALON SIEMPRE ERA CONBROMAS Y AHORA SOLO ESTAN AHÍ, RESPIRANDO, ES SUPER ABURRIDO, BUENO NO LOS ABURRO MAS Y ME VOY A DORMIR YA QUE MAñANA TEMPRANO TENGO CLASES DE BASQUET Y 5 MINUTOS DESPUES DE QUE TERMINE ESA CLASE VOY A OTRA DE COREODANCE! DECEENME SUERTE :D.

BESOS

VCULLEN


	12. Chapter 11

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PONGO LA HISTORIA

LEER ABAJO

**La invitación **

**BELLA POV**

"**Primero**, te llego esto" – dijo Rose entregándome una carta – "te llego una invitación a un baile"

"¿un baile?" – Pregunte confusa leyendo la carta que decía _"Invitación del baile de honor para Isabella Marie Whitlock Swan" _- "¿de quién?"

"No lo sabemos, a nosotros nos llego una invitando a toda la familia" – respondió Rosalie.

"¿La abrimos? – propuso Alice, todos asentimos con la cabeza, Carlise tomo la carta de ellos y yo la mía, nos miramos y la abrimos, en resumen la invitación es para un baile, un baile de mascaras, en Volterra.

"¿Quiénes son los Vulturi?" – pregunte a nadie en especial.

"Los Vulturi son una antigua y poderosa familia de vampiros, considerados por los de su especie como la "familia real" en nuestro mundo. Viven en un castillo medieval, debajo de Volterra, Italia, los principales son Aro, Caius y Marco. Al ser los vampiros más antiguos, son la casta gobernante y quienes hacen valer las reglas, que en realidad es solo una: pasar desapercibidos ante los humanos. Cuando alguien pone al descubierto su identidad vampírica, los Vulturi actúan y lo destruyen para evitar comprometer al resto o a ellos mismos. Se cree que tienen cerca de tres mil años y desde entonces mantienen el dominio de la ciudad, desde tiempos de los etruscos. Su objetivo es hacer de Volterra la ciudad más segura en cuanto a ataques de vampiros se refiere y debido a esa razón tienen prohibido que alguno de su especie cace en la zona (*) – me explico Edward.

"¿y cómo me conocen?" – seguí preguntando.

"¿has ido a Italia?" – me pregunto Jasper.

"Si, por unos años, viaje y me establecí ahí por una temporada"

"¿Conociste a alguien?" – pregunto Carlise, sentí a Edward gruñir en mi espalda mientras pasaba sus brazos por mi cintura.

"Si, a un chico" – respondí, los gruñidos de Edward se hicieron más fuertes.

"Solo era un amigo, tu sabes que jamás me he enamorado" – dije mirándolo a los ojos y viendo como sus ojos se llenaban de dulzura al igual que sus facciones, sin poder evitarlos uní sus labios con los míos, al separarnos nos sonreímos y vimos que Jasper iba a decir algo pero Alice al darse cuenta le tapo la boca con ambas manos.

"dices algo y no la cuentas" – dijo Alice entrecerrando los ojos, era cómico ver a alguien tan pequeña y delicada amenazando a alguien como Jasper – "quitare las manos si prometes no decir nada sobre ellos" – dijo Alice negociando, Jasper asintió con la cabeza y Alice le quito las manos.

"pero es mi hermanita, es pequeña, prácticamente una bebe" – se quejo Jasper.

"Jasper, creo que estoy bastante grandecita como para cuidarme sola" – dije cruzándome de brazos.

"no, para mí siempre serás una bebe" – dijo mi hermano, yo suspire, Jasper siempre ha sido mi protector, el que siempre está conmigo, cuidándome y conociéndolo no se va a cansar hasta que yo acepte ser su pequeña, rodé los ojos.

"¿cómo se llama o llamaba el chico?" – pregunto Carlise después de nuestra pequeña conversación de hermanos.

"se llama Alec, el también es vampiro, fue my dulce y se ofreció a guiarme por Italia – dije y la comprensión empezó a formarse en el rostro de todos los presentes – "¿Qué pasa?".

"veras Bella, así como hay realeza también hay una guardia que los protege y los más poderosos con los hermanos Jane y Alec Vulturi, seguro Alec te recordó y le dijo a Aro que te invitara" – explico Carlise

"Espero que solo sea por amistad" – dijo Edward entre dientes, se ve tan tierno cuando se pone celoso que me reí un poco y le di un beso en la mejilla.

"Bueno dejando eso de lado, ya mi sorpresa" – le grite a Rosalie y Alice ya harta de la espera.

"Está bien, veras, Alice tuvo una visión de un baile de mascaras, no sabíamos de quien hasta este momento pero igual como regalo de bienvenida fuimos a comprarte algo – dijo Rose mientras Alice se levantaba de su siento y se iba de la sala volviendo al poco tiempo trayendo consigo una caja negra que en la rapa tenía un lazo blanco.

"ten, espero que te guste" – dijo Alice entregándome el regalo, lo abrí y saque el primer contenido, era un vestido, la parte de arriba era straples dorado brillante unido a la falda de tul negro un poco esponjado que me llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, hermoso, lo siguiente en la caja era un par de zapatos negros de gamuza simples y cerrados con un taco de 12cm, combinaba a perfección con el vestido y por ultimo saque de la caja una máscara negra que tapaba, como de costumbre, mis ojos, la mitad de mi frente y la mitad de mis pómulos, alrededor de los ojos tenía una cinta dorada de brillo y alrededor de toda la máscara brillos negros, discreto y precioso, al terminar de apreciar todo el conjunto grite de la emoción, me pare de las piernas de Edward y corrí a abrazar a Rose y Alice, ellas rieron ante el gesto.

"Me encanta, gracias, enserio me encanta" dije terminando de abrazarlas, ella me miraron con dulzura.

"De nada, ahora eres de nuestra familia Bella y te mereces eso y más" dijo Rose

"Enserio no tenían que molestarse" dije sonriéndoles

"Y todavía hay mas" – dijo Alice sonriéndole a Esme

"¿Mas?" – pregunte

"Mas, no esperabas que yo no te diera nada ¿verdad?, como dijeron mis hijas, eres parte de la familia, y aunque sé que jamás podre ser como tu madre espero que aun así me puedas llegar a querer, toma, es un pequeño detalle" – dijo Esme entregándome un paquete negro de terciopelo, yo antes de abrirlo la abrase, es cierto que ella jamás podrá llegar a ser igual que mi madre, pero igual tiene un espacio en mi corazón.

"gracias Esme y por supuesto que te quiero" – dije terminando de abrasarla.

"A ti Bella, anda, ábrelo" – dijo Esme mirando el paquete, lo abrí, era de dos piezas, una cadena delgada de oro con un dije de corazón dentro de otro corazón que igual era de oro, la otra pieza era un brazalete un poco grueso pero igual de delicado, todo quedaba con el atuendo.

"Es hermoso Esme, gracias"

"Es solo un detalle" – dijo restándole importancia

"Pues es muy hermoso" – dije observando el brazalete, la sala de lleno de gratitud, seguro por el don de Jasper.

"Gracias, muchas gracias" – dijo mi hermano sonriéndole a las tres mujeres que me dieron los regalos.

"¿para cuándo es la fiesta?" – pregunto Emmet

"Dentro de una semana" – respondió Carlise después de volver a revisar la invitación.

"Bueno habrá que comprar pasajes" – dijo mi hermano.

"Es cierto" – dijo Carlise levantándose – "Bueno chicos voy a mi despacho ¿me acompañas?" – le pregunto a Esme extendiéndole la mano y ella tomando la mano que le extendió lo siguió.

"Tengo que irme"- dije parándome y provocando que todos me miraran interrogantes, Edward y Jasper mas que todos.

"¿A dónde?" – preguntaron Edward y Jasper a la vez.

"tengo que ver a alguien" – dije lentamente esperando ver la reacción, no fue buena.

"¿A quién?" – dijeron en coro, otra vez.

"¿a quién vas a ver?" – pregunto esta vez solo Edward cruzándose de brazos y mirándome interrogante, se ve tan lindo y sexy cuando esta celoso.

"A Seth" – respondí, Jasper se relajo un poco ya que lo conocía pero Edward no.

"¿y por qué quieres verlo?" – siguió preguntando Edward, yo, para que no pensara mal, lo bese y el relajo un poco su semblante, pero no del todo.

"Solo es un amigo, es mucho menor que yo y solo quiero saber como esta" – dije asiendo un puchero.

"Esta bien, pero ten cuidado" – dijo volviendo a besarme y cuando no separamos me despedí.

"cuídate Belly, si haces enojar a un hombre lobo salen de control" – me previno Emmet.

"Descuida grandote, sé que puedo controlarlo" – dije sonriendo ante la preocupación.

"Del saludos a Seth de mi parte, pero igual cuídate princesa" – dijo mi hermano dándome un beso en l afrente.

"lo hare" – dije sonriéndole, me despedí de Rose y Alice y Salí de la casa en dirección al bosque, camine recordando donde había visto a Seth y cuando llegue lo llame.

"Seth" – grite al aire, a los pocos segundos Salió de entre los árboles.

"Hey, ya te dije que no tienes que gritar, te siento y además siempre estoy por aquí con los chicos" – dijo dejándose ver por completo, esta vez tenía solo un bermudas verde oscuro y el torso descubierto.

"¿los chicos?" – pregunte

"Si, ¿crees que soy el único?" – dijo sonriendo como siempre.

"Bueno, eso explica el porqué hoy apestas más de lo habitual" – dije sonriendo y arrugando mi nariz.

"Bueno querida tú no eres el olor más agradable del mundo déjame decirte" – dijo riendo

"eso lo acepto, ¿Qué tal?"

"bien, aunque conocí a una vampira que no ha cumplido con su promesa" – dijo con un poco de picardía en los ojos.

"lo lamento, lo que pasa es que he estado un poco ocupada estos días, pero, tiene cosas buenas, ya no me alimento de humanos" – dije sonriendo.

"eso es fabuloso Bella" – me felicito Seth y me abrazo, al principio me sorprendió pero de igual manera le devolví el abrazo.

"abrazarte es como abrazar a un tempano de hielo" – dijo abrazándose a sí mismo.

"lo sé, parces un chihuahua de tanto temblar" – dije riendo.

"que linda" – dijo con sarcasmo.

"vamos, no seas exagerado Seth"

"Bueno, ya, ya volvió en calor" – dijo sonriéndome

"Bueno, yo vengo a cumplir mi promesa, ven" – dije recargando mi espalda en un árbol, Seth se sentó a mi costado y empecé a recordar, me concentre más en los paisajes, los lugares turísticos, las calles, la gente y todo lo hermoso que tiene Paris, al terminar Seth me miraba asombrado.

"es asombroso Bella, jamás había visto algo tan genial" – dijo emocionado.

"Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias"- dije parándome y asiendo una reverencia sonriendo,

"Gracias" – dijo sinceramente.

"un placer y ahora a la cama, ya es tarde" – dije tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a pararse.

"para ser alguien que no duerme sabes calcular las horas" – dijo sonriéndome y aceptando la mano que le tendía.

"lose, que descanses y apropósito, Jasper te manda saludos" – dije abrazándolo yo esta vez, el hizo lo mismo, me dijo que también se los enviaba a Jasper y se fue, corrí todo el tramo que me separaba de la casa, pero al abrir la puerta y entrar no vi al quien buscaba.

"está en su cuarto" – dijo Alice sonriendo desde la sala viendo la televisión, le sonreí de vuelta y subí las escaleras con toda la velocidad que podía, abrí la puerta de su habitación y lo encuentro escogiendo música, sin poder evitarlo me lance sobre él y lo bese, al principio se sorprendió un poco pero sonriéndome me devolvió el beso desesperadamente, nuestras bocas competían entre sí subiendo de un beso dulce y cuidadoso a uno apasionado y demandante, sus manos y las mías recorrían cada parte de nuestros cuerpos, explorando y descubriéndonos, entre beso y beso mis piernas chocaron contra algo duro y se doblaron causando que nos cayéramos en el, era su sillón, sin dejar de besarnos mis manos empezaron a desabotonar su camisa con impaciencia mientras el trataba de quitarme el polo.

"Edward, me harías el favor de dejar de comerte a mi hermana" – grito Jasper desde abajo, en ese momento quería matar a mi hermano y Edward no estaba mejor que yo.

"Al parecer te quitaron la diversión ¿no Eddy?, ¡Ay!, ¿y eso porque fue Rose? – se quejo Emmet después de su broma, sonreí.

"no molestes a Edward ni a Bella" – le resondro mi rubia amiga.

"gracias Rose" – grite aun con una sonrisa

"siempre querida" – me respondió, Edward me miro a los ojos haciendo un puchero, yo me ría por su expresión y lo bese, cuando termine de besarlo articule un "otro día" con los labios.

"voy a darme un baño y después alistarme para la escuela" - dije parándome.

"igual yo" – dijo parándose igual que yo – "te amo" – dijo besándome en los labios, Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la mía, para prepararme el baño y relajarme hasta el colegio pero aun con un pensamiento sobre la fiesta, espero que no sea malo.

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, NO ME MATEN

HOLA, PRIMERO QUE NADA DISCULPEN, TENGO ESTE CAPITULO HACE DIAS PERO NO LO PODIA SUBIR YA QUE SIEMPRE QUE ME PONIA A PASARLO ALGO PASABA, SALIA, TENIA TAREA Y COSAS ASI PERO LO BUENO ES QUE YA ESTA EL CAPI, ¿ALGUIEN YA SABE QUE TIENEN QUE VER LOS VULTURI EN ESTO? BUENO ESPERO SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAPI PRONTO, BESOS

PD: BRENDA!, MIRA MI HIJA, ME PUSE NERVIOSA OKEYYYYYYYY, Y ADEMAS EL SALON QUE TENGO ES SUPER ABURRIFO, SI ESCRIBI ABURRIFO, PROBLEM? JAJAJAJAJA BUENO, ENCONTRE UNOS FICS PERO LOS TENGO QUE LEER PRIMERO Y TE LOS PASO, HA Y CARY0605 YA TERMINO DE SUBIR LEYENDO LUNA NUEVA EN EL BLOC, LEELO, YA EMPEZO CON ECLIPSE, CUIDATE HIJA, NOS VEMOS.

BUENO, ESQUE ES UNA MIGA JIJIJIJIJIJ, OKEY, COMO DIJE ESPERO SUBIR EL CAPI PRONTO

BESOS

VCULLEN


	13. Chapter 12

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A STHEPENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PONGO LA HISTORIA

LEER ABAJO

NUESTRA CASA

"Bella, Edward, bajen ya, debemos irnos" – grito Alice desde abajo, Edward y yo nos tuvimos que separar a regaña dientes y bajamos las escaleras tomados de la mano, tres días desde que nos interrumpieron y no nos dejan un segundo solos.

"oigan, solo quiero recordarles que se escucha todo desde aquí abajo" – nos dijo Jasper apenas bajamos.

"y yo solo quiero recordarte que te amo" – dije saltando y sentándome en su regazo como cuando era pequeña y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"Los sobornos no te sirven, pero buen intento princesa" – dijo el devolviéndome el beso y bajándome – "al colegio" – dijo saliendo por la puerta con Alice, Edward se acerco a mí y me beso en los labios haciendo que mi puchero se fuera y lo remplazara una sonrisa.

"¿vamos?" – dijo envolviendo mi cintura con sus brazos.

"Dios mío se demoran una eternidad" – dijo Emmet desde el auto de Rosalie mientras la rubia bufaba.

"No seas exagerado" – le respondió Edward abriéndome la puerta del auto de Rosalie y el entrando después de mi.

"No discutan" – dijimos Rosalie y yo a la vez, sonreímos por la coincidencia.

"Quiero mi auto" – dijo mi Edward haciendo un sexy puchero, lo bese.

"Se paciente Edward, mañana te lo tendré listo" – dijo Rosalie sonriendo, al parecer el auto de Edward no encendía, según Jasper "los accidentes pasan".

"No puedo creer que no encienda, es tan raro" – dijo Edward molesto, nadie tuvo tiempo de responde ya que llegamos a la escuela donde Alice y Jasper ya nos estaban esperando

"Carlise me acaba de llamar, ya tienen los pasajes, salimos hoy en la noche" – nos dijo apenas llegamos con ellos

"genial, ¿dónde nos quedaremos?" – pregunte sin poder evitarlo

"pensábamos discutirlo después" – dijo Alice, aunque yo ya tenía un lugar en mente.

"vamos hermana, nos toca química" – dijo Jasper cogiéndome la mano, me despedí de Edward con un eso y me dirigí al salón con mi hermano.

"Jasper, creo que es donde nos podemos quedar" – dije sentándome junto a el, el salón estaba casi vacío cuando llegamos.

"¿Dónde?" – pregunto confuso.

"en nuestra casa de Paris" – dije esperando a ver su reacción, al principio fue de asombro, después un poco de tristeza se fue mostrando en su rostro y al final alegría.

"Me parece una muy buena idea, hace mucho que no veo esa casa" – dijo sonriéndome.

"genial, la casa está en perfectas condiciones y hay suficiente habitaciones como para que se quede toda la familia" – dije feliz

"¿no cambiaste los cuartos?" - pregunto

"Solo algunos, pero el tuyo está intacto, dos cuartos de huéspedes y el mío" – dije sonriendo.

"Bueno, en ese caso espero que Edward se comporte" – dijo mostrando su parte de hermano mayor

"¡Jasper!" me queje "ya no soy una niña"

"Para mi si y deja de negarlo, tenemos asuntos más importantes, bueno a excepción de Carlise los demás no conocen Paris ni Italia así que va ha ser nuestro deber guiarlos"

"Por supuesto"- dije chocando las manos

"Debemos avisarle a Carlise, que ya tenemos un lugar, para que no busque"

"está bien, le avisaremos a todos en la casa, así todos se enteran de una" – dije pensándolo mejor

"¿nuestra mente está protegida, ¿cierto?"

"claro que si hermano, siempre, así nadie se entera de nada" – dije sonriendo recordando a mi Edward, el profesor entro unos segundos después así que mi hermano y yo no pudimos seguir hablando, el resto de las clases paso normal, conversando con mi Edward en cada una de las clases que nos tocaba juntos, así hasta el almuerzo.

"¿Alice sabes a donde vamos a quedarnos?" – pregunto Edward mientras me dejaba la comida al frente mío como todo un caballero.

"no, la decisión aun no la toman, solo espero que sea un buen lugar" – dijo Alice suspirando en los brazos de mi hermano que la tenia agarrada por l acintura.

"créeme, será un buen lugar" – solté distraída mientras jugaba con los cubiertos, al darme cuenta de lo que dije levanté la mirada y vi que todos estaban viéndome con la duda en sus rostros, mire a mi hermano en busca de ayuda pero él no sabía que decir.

"¿porque lo crees mi amor?" – pregunto Edward confundido

"creo que mi hermana tiene fe ciega en Carlise y sabe que nos llevara a un buen lugar, ¿cierto bella?" – me salvo mi hermano gracias al cielo

"si, no creo que Carlise nos lleve a un mal lugar" – dije tratando de ser lo más convincente posible

"eso es cierto, confió en que Carlise nos lleve a un buen lugar y no necesito una visión para saber que la pasaremos genial" – dijo Alice sonriendo, el almuerzo transcurrió como siempre, entre bromas y risas por parte de Emmet y opciones para los lugares donde nos podríamos quedar, Edward no se creyó muy bien mi actuación ya que por ratos se me quedaba viendo con un leve gesto de no conseguir su cometido, saber que tengo entre manos. Al terminar el almuerzo Edward vino conmigo a nuestra siguiente clase ya que la teníamos juntos, como siempre me abrió la puerta del salón y me dejo pasar primero, al sentarnos en nuestro escritorio comenzaron las preguntas.

"¿Qué sabes del lugar donde nos llevara Carlise?" – pregunto sin vueltas, si, la paciencia no es su fuerte, ni el mío.

"bueno, se nota que no eres directo" – dije en forma de broma

"Sé que sabes algo Bell, no intentes cambiar de tema" – dijo Edward usando esa mirada suya hecha para deslumbrar

"y que si supiera algo" – dije tratando de no parecer deslumbrada por su mirada

"lo sabía, así que, ¿Qué sabes? " – dijo pasando su nariz por la parte baja de mi mandíbula.

"muchas cosas y ni creas que me vas a poder deslumbrar" – dije tratando de no tartamudear.

"vamos belli, dime que sabes"- dijo bajando y subiendo por mi garganta provocando cosquillas en la parte donde hablo, es increíble que nadie nos este viendo, justo cuando quiero que nos detengan cuando nos distraemos en clase ni nos hacen caso.

"no diré nada, tendrás que esperar a que los demás se enteren" – dije parando su juego y dándole un beso en sus labios, el paro y presto atención en la clase pero sin dejar de lanzarme miradas alrededor de toda la hora, al terminar las clase todos nos dirigimos a la casa para poder conversar el asunto del hospedaje, Esme y Carlise nos saludaron apenas llegamos y nos dijeron que lo hablaríamos en la sala, todos nos sentamos en los sillones, Rosalie Alice y Edward en el grande Emmet parado a un costado, Esme sentada en uno individual con Carlise parado al costado, Jasper y yo nos sentamos juntos en uno pequeño.

"Bueno chicos como saben esta noche sale nuestro vuelo y para serles sinceros no sabes muy bien a donde nos quedares" – dijo Carlise preocupado, al ver la cara de preocupación de todos mi hermano y yo decidimos hablar.

"en eso estas equivocado Carlise" – dije yo sonriendo, todos dirigieron sus miradas a nosotros

"mi hermana tiene razón, tuvimos una idea, bueno, mi hermana tuvo la idea en realidad, ya tenemos donde quedarnos familia" – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa, la sonrisa fue apareciendo en todos los rostros de los presentes pero seguían con la duda en sus caras.

"Bueno esa es una grandiosa noticia, pero, ¿Dónde?" – pregunto Carlise por todos.

"en un hermosos lugar" – dije tratando de no reírme al ver la cara de impaciencia de todos y mas la de Alice, ella esta acostumbrada a saberlo todo antes que nadie.

"vamos Bella, Jaz, dime, dinos" – dijo Alice casi saltando de su asiento

"Es un lugar que mi hermana y yo conocemos"- dijo Jasper, yo diría la noticia, mirando a los ojos de todos dije.

"es nuestra casa en Paris" – dije sonriendo, poco a poco las sonrisas de todos empezaron a cubrir sus rostros, Alice casi lo rompe de hecho, por tanto sonreír.

"Eso es maravilloso" – dijo Carlise, pero yo solo estaba concentrada en los ojos de mi héroe personal, que tenían más alegría de lo normal.

"Esto es asombroso, como es, donde queda, de que co…" – parloteaba Alice sin parar hasta que mi hermano tuvo que pararla.

"Alice, eso es una sorpresa aun, ahora debemos alistar las ultimas cosas ya que nuestro vuelo sale dentro de cinco horas" – dijo Jasper y tan rápido como lo dijo Alice salió disparada hacia su cuarto para terminar los últimos detalles, poco a poco las sala iba quedando vacía, Edward y yo subimos a nuestros cuartos a preparar las ultimas cosas.

"¿crees que tu hermano dejara que duerma en la misma habitación que tú?"- pregunto cuando llegamos a mi puerta, yo no tuve necesidad de responder ya que mi hermano se encargo.

"ni lo sueñes niño bonito" – grito desde el piso de abajo, yo me reí de su respuesta igual que Edward.

"bueno tenía que intentarlo" – respondió mi novio con una gran sonrisa.

"no le hagas caso, no hay tantos cuartos"

"escuche eso señorita"- volvió a gritar mi hermano.

"ya deja de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, alista tu cosas" – grite escuchando la risa de todos, mas la de Emmet

"así se responde hermanita" – grito.

"y, ¿Cómo es la casa?"- pregunto Edward después de reírnos un poco por la conversación grupal.

"Es linda, es espaciosa, pero no voy desde hace tiempo, no sé cómo va a estar cuando lleguemos" – dije honestamente, digo, una casa no se limpia sola.

"seguro estará perfecta" – dijo sonriendo

"eso espero"

"nos veremos aquí antes de bajar con todos" – dijo besándome en los labios

"de acuerdo" – dije sonriendo y entrando a mi cuarto, no me faltaba mucho para terminar, solo unas pocas cosas, la verdad, estaba nerviosa por volver a esa casa, tantos recuerdos, algunos tristes y otros felices, pero lo que más me importaba era ver la reacción de mi hermano cuando entre a la casa, eso era lo importante.

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

OKEY, ME QUIEREN MATAR, LOSE, PERO DE VERDAD INTENTE ACTUALIZAR, LLEVO ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPITULO DESDE HACE TRES SEMANAS O MAS Y JAMAS LO TERMINABA PORQUE SIEMPRE HABIA ALGO QUE ME LO IMPEDIA, PERO BUENO AQUÍ ESTA, ES CORTO, PERO EL PROXIMO SERA MAS LARGO, ESO ESPERO, NOSE CUANTO FALTA PARA EL FINAL PERO FALTA POCOS CAPIS, CREO, Y BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, NO ME MATEN PLISSS…AL MENOS NO TANTO.

BESOS

VCULLEN


	14. Chapter 13

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO ESCRIBO LA HISTORIA

LEER ABAJO

"VIAJE A PARIS"

BELLA POV

"tienes todo" – me pregunto Edward mientras bajábamos las escaleras con nuestras maletas.

"si, tampoco nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo" – dije sonriéndole, cuando llegamos a la sala todos ya estaban ahí con sus maletas y respectivas parejas.

"bueno, estos son sus pasajes, sus pasaportes, y los asientos están ahí, primera clase" – dijo Carlise sonriendo y entregándonos nuestro papeles a cada uno, al llegar a mi agrego, "Cullen, por supuesto", aunque no fueron muchas palabras, el brillo y el orgullo de su voz me hizo sentir muy querida, mira a mi hermano y me tope con su mirada llena de amor hacia mí, en momento como estos agradezco no llorar ya que si pudiera seria un mar de lagrimas.

"bueno, vamos, ya quiero llegar familia" – nos apuraba Alice, todos subimos a los respectivo autos y prendimos marcha al aeropuerto pasando por el bosque para que nadie nos viera, al pasar por el bosque recordé la despedida de Seth, al momento cuando le dije que nos íbamos de viaje me abrazo, deseando que me fuera bien, jurando que me iba a extrañar y que apenas llegue le mande mensaje diciendo que estoy bien, lo mismo para cuando regrese, es increíble que en poco tiempo el pudo escarbar en mi muerto corazón y quedarse con mi cariño.

Llegamos al aeropuerto en poco tiempo y también abordamos en pocos minutos visto que somos primera clase, los asientos eran hermosos y nos daban la comodidad de poder recostarnos como se nos dé la gana, pasamos todo el vuelo conversando y yo por supuesto desde los brazos de Edward que me tenían envuelta y pegada a su pecho bien formado, a veces pensaba y me preguntaba que he hecho para tener a tan buen hombre conmigo, supongo que es un misterio pero estoy feliz de eso, el viaje fue un poco largo pero ameno, apenas aterrizamos nos dieron nuestras maletas y carros para nuestra estadía en este lugar, al subirnos dejaron que el carro donde vamos, Alice, Edward, Jasper y yo fuera primero, con Jasper conduciendo y yo a su costado guiándole por las calles que tano habían cambiado al pasar los años, el no lo sabía pero yo si podía ver cada expresión en su rostro, cada mueca que pasa por su cara me dolía, por estas calles caminamos juntos tantas veces que perdí la cuenta y por estas calles me llevo en sus brazos cuando pensó que estaba muerta, doblamos en una última esquina y llegamos, la casa seguía tal y como la recordaba, bella, en espera de sus dueños, mirándonos, no deje pasar la expresión de tristeza que paso por la cara de Jasper pero la borro, todos bajamos de los carros y esperaron a que yo abra la puerta, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, los muebles, los espejos, las fotos, todo.

"es hermosa Bella" – dijo Esme observando cada habitación, Jasper se mantenía en silencio, les mostré a cada uno sus habitaciones pero como todos se dieron cuenta esperaron abajo para que yo le pudiera mostrar la casa a Jasper, pasamos por cada habitación que el ya conocía, no había cambiado mucho, su cuarto seguía igual y como lo había dejado, su ropa, fotos mías, fotos de nosotros juntos en todos los lugares donde hemos estado, su cara tenía una sonrisa al pasar la vista por las fotos, pero el recorrido tenía que continuar, mi cuarto, el cuarto donde nos vimos por última vez, al menos consiente, y el lugar donde me encontró en ese estado, caminamos lento hasta llegar a las puertas, antes de entras le tome de las manos y juntos abrimos las puertas, mi habitación había cambiado solo un poco, la ropa, la computadora y el televisor, las fotos, los cuadros y lo demás estaba igual, al pasar su vista por el baño se rompió a sollozar, lo abrace y lo guía a mi cama, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo sollozando en el hueco de mi cuello pero no me importaba la verdad solo quería que el sufrimiento de mi hermano terminara, pasaban las horas y note que poco a poco iban parando los sollozos, retiro la cabeza de mi cuello y me miro, en sus ojos solo había arrepentimiento, dolor y amor hacia mí, subió una de sus manos hasta mi cara y la poso ahí.

"Bella, te juro que jamás te dejare sola otra vez, eres mi hermanita, eres mi princesa, la que cuide desde pequeña, más pequeña, porque si, para mí siempre serás esa bebe que reía en mis brazos, la que despertaba con una sonrisa y pedía que le pusieran su vestido favorito, el azul, la que se sentaba en mis piernas y me pedía que le contara un cuento mientras cepillaba su cabello, tu siempre has sido la razón por querer superarme y salir de esa depresión en la que estuve por años antes de encontrar a Alice y a mi familia, si tan solo me hubiera quedado contigo ese día, si no hubiera conocido a María, si.."

"no fue tu culpa" – dije antes de que se siguiera atormentando – "no fue culpa de nadie, no te culpo, jamás lo hice, María también me engaño a mí, nos engaño a los dos y no podíamos hacer nada al respecto, además, si nada de esto hubiera pasado, tal vez no hubieras encontrado a Alice y no habrían pasado tantas buenas cosas, las cosas pasan por algo ahora lo importante es que estamos juntos y jamás nos vamos a volver a separar otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?"

"te he dicho lo maravillosa que eres, porque si no lo he hecho te lo dijo ahora" – sonrió y me beso la frente – "eres maravillosa".

"bueno, me lo has dicho algunas veces pero me encanta escucharlo" – dije sonriendo y moviendo mi cabello, pasamos la tarde conversando y desempacando, Jasper ya se había ido con Alice y yo estaba en mi cuarto con Edward.

"demonios"- grite haciendo que Edward corriera a mi lado

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿te duele algo?, pero es imposible ya que eres vampira pero ¿Qué pasa?, tal vez sea algo nuevo, algo que ni Car…"

"no pasa nada" – lo calle ya que seguía diciendo tonterías

"entonces, ¿Qué pasa?" – pregunto

"me olvide de escribirle a Seth" – dije mientras buscaba mi celular

"mejor llámalo, para que quede tranquilo" – dijo Edward con una sonrisa, Edward ya había conocido a seth y a pesar de que es celoso le cayó muy bien, y como no si seth es un amor de gente, sonreí y lo lame

"aquí Seth" – respondieron del otro lado

"hola Seth soy Bella" – respondí mientras Edward se sentaba a mi lado

"Bella, me tenias preocupado, ¿Cómo llegaron? – pregunto

"muy bien, suerte que el avión no se estrelló" – bromee

"si, hubiera sido una lástima para el avión"

"hey, que bueno que te preocupas por mi" – dije sarcástica

"para ser honestos el avión sufriría más daño que ustedes, ustedes no se hacen nada "– dijo riendo causando las risas de nosotros.

"jajajajja, eso es cierto, y ¿Cómo están todos ahí?" – pregunte, las personas de la reserva ya habían aceptado nuestra amistad y me atrevo a decir que mi familia y yo les caímos bien

"bien, les mandan saludos ¿y ustedes?"

"mándale nuestros saludos" – gritaron desde abajo

"también bien y saludos de aquí para ellos" – dije sonriendo

"gracias, espero que disfrutes el baile e igual ustedes, sé que me escuchan" – risas y gracias vinieron de diferentes.

"gracias de todos, cuídate, hablamos luego" – dije cortando la conversación, el con un adiós e igual se despidió.

"y ¿Qué podemos hacer en Paris?" – pregunto Edward besándome levemente los labios

"¡COMPRAS!" – gritaron dos voces desde abajo y en segundos estaban aquí

"Noooooo, no se la lleven" – grito Edward abrazándome mientras Rosalie y Alice trataban de jalarme por los pies.

"vamos, Edward suéltala, tendrán mucho tiempo para estar solos" – dijo Rosalie guiñando un ojo

"fingiré no haber escuchado eso Rosalie" – grito mi hermano desde abajo, mientras nosotras reíamos y Edward tenía cara de ser llevado a la horca.

"además, ustedes nos acompañaran, alguien tiene que cargar las bolsas" – dijo Alice con una sonrisa angelical.

"noooooooooooo" – gritaron desde abajo y dos aludidos chicos entraron por mi puerta

"no, no, no, puedes llevarte a Edward si quieres" – dijo Emmet quien recio una almohada en la cara de parte de mi novio.

"Edward muy educadamente cargara la bolsas de Bell, tu cargaras la de Rose y Jazz cargara las mías" – dijo Alice no dando lugar a replicas, los chicos bajaron las cabezas y dijeron un "claro Alice/cariño "respectivamente,

"entonces vamos" – dijo Rosalie saliendo de la habitación con todos siguiéndola, Edward se acerco y me beso susurrando en mi oído.

"supongo que nos queda la noche" - susurro mordiendo ligeramente mi oreja

"más te vale NO cumplir eso" – grito Jasper desde abajo

"te arruinaron la fiesta Eddy, otra vez" – secundo Emmet

"hey, porque el maltrato" – gritaron los dos luego de que mis dos muy queridas amigas les pegaran

"por molestar a Edward y a Bella, los esperamos en el auto" – dijeron saliendo de la casa después de que Esme y Carlise gritaran un cuídense.

"jamás no dejaran solos" – dije riendo por su puchero.

"no, pero nosotros si podemos salir" – dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

"¿a qué te refieres?" – pregunte con una ceja alzada

"sorpresa" – hice un pichero – "lo descubrirás después y ahora vamos que Alice nos quiere matar y tu hermano a mi" – dijo tomando mi mano y guiándome abajo, salimos y nos montamos en los autos directo a las mejores tiendas que Paris podía ofrecernos, como siempre la gente se paraba a mirarnos, estamos en Paris pero aun nuestra belleza de vampiros asombra, compramos todo lo que nuestros bolsillos podían para que según Alice, "tuviéramos algo para recordar", como si no vallamos a volver si por ella fuera nos quedaríamos a vivir aquí, después de comprar tanto los chicos tuvieron que ir a dejar las cosas a los autos ya que se vería raro que unos adolecentes carguen todo eso así que las chica nos sentamos en unas bancas que estaban cerca.

"ustedes saben algo de la sorpresa que me va a dar Edward" – pregunte, al ver el cambio en sus caras supe que si-"escupan"

"bueno, solo te vamos a decir que nosotras te ayudaremos a arreglarte de acorde a la ocasión y que los chicos no saben nada sobre la sorpresa"- dijo Alice

"pero, ¿de qué va la sorpresa?"- pregunte

"no lo podemos decir"- respondió Rosalie y no pudieron decir mas ya que nuestros novios se acercaron pero no venían solos, un grupo de adolecentes hormonales los seguía desde atrás murmurando lo lindos que eras, como si no pudiéramos escucharlas, al parecer las chicas también se dieron cuenta ya que juntas nos paramos y nos acercamos.

"¿todo alcanzo en los autos?"- dije colocando mis brazos alrededor del cuello de mi novio como lo hicieron mis amigas, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de las humanas.

"si, todo alcanzo, ¿ustedes quieren seguir comprando o ya nos vamos a la casa?" – pregunto mi novio.

"como somas tan buenas novias y no queremos torturarlos mas ya acabamos por hoy" – dijo Alice con una sonrisa en su cara.

"no es molestia" – dijo como no mi hermoso novio y sin poder evitarlo lo bese recibiendo su respuesta de vuelta, al ver tremenda escena las chicas se retiraron susurrando unos "porque los buenos están ocupados", aunque poco me importaba si podía tenerlo para mí.

"puede que acepte besos pequeños pero no aceptare que se quieran comer el uno al otro en plena plaza" – grito mi hermano justo antes de que Alice le pegara causando que nos separáramos y Emmet empezara a reír provocando que Rose también le pegue.

"déjenlos" – gritaron mis amigas

"pero es mi hermana" – se quejo Jasper

"y la mía también" – secundo Emmet

"esa no es escusa para que los molesten así que ahora vamos a los autos que se hace tarde y ustedes dos tienen algo pendiente" – termino Rose señalándonos

"¿adónde llevaras a mi hermana?"- pregunto mi hermano llegando al estacionamiento, mire a Edward esa respuesta también la quería saber el me miro y después le respondió

"es una sorpresa" – y dicho esto nos montamos en nuestro autos y salimos rumbo a la casa, al llegar las chicas botaron a Edward de mi cuarto y empezaron con su labor, me bañe, seque y senté para que sus manos comenzaran a trabajar, Rosalie peinaba mi cabello con rulos definidos que caían hasta la mitad de mi espalda, Alice me maquillaba, natural pero resaltando mi ojos con capas y capas de mascara(rímel), y en mis labios un poco de rosa piel, me vistieron con un vestido celeste claro de tiras hasta más alto de las rodillas y con un cinturón delgado azul oscuro que combinaba con las sandalias, ellas se despidieron de mi con un abrazo y un suerte, Edward me había enviado un mensaje con la dirección del lugar, un parque alejado que ya nadie utiliza porque está en el bosque, camine hasta ese lugar y al llegar vi algo que no me esperaba

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

NO ME MATEN POR FAVOR

LAMENTO DEJARLO AHÍ PERO ES NECESARIO, LAMENTO HABERME DEMORADO TANTO EN EL CAPITULO SOLO QUE COMENZE LAS CLASES Y LOS HORARIOS SON CAMBIANTES Y TENGO QUE ACOSTUMBRARME A ESTE NUEVO, NOSE CUANTO TARDARE PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO PERO ESPERO NO TANTO, GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ESPERAN PACIENTEMENTE

BESOS

VCULLEN


	15. Chapter 14

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO PONGO LA HISTORIA

LEER ABAJO

"PRIMERA NOCHE"

_Edward me había enviado un mensaje con la dirección del lugar, un parque alejado que ya nadie utiliza porque está en el bosque, camine hasta ese lugar y al llegar vi algo que no me esperaba._

En el centro del parque se encontraba mi milagro personal parado al lado de una especie de manta de picnic.

"¿Edward?"- pregunte tomando la mano que él me alcanzaba

"el mismo que viste y calza, unas horas separados ¿y no me reconoces?"- dijo riéndose y haciendo que me sentara con él, reí

"claro que te reconozco, pero, ¿Qué es esto?"- pregunte mientras el sacaba una botella de sangre al parecer, saco unas copas también y nos sirvió.

"por nosotros"- dijo chocando nuestras copas y bebiendo de ellas, sonreí, esto parece una escena de una película antigua pero sé que esta noche era especial, la luna, las estrellas, el ambiente, Edward, todo es perfecto, poco a poco me fui acerando a él y uniendo nuestros labios en un beso desesperado tanto que terminamos recostados en la manta sin parar de besarnos y tocando nuestros cuerpos mutuamente.

"Bella"- murmuro Edward sin separar nuestros labios completamente-"me matas"

"para alguien que ya está muerto, creo que no es posible"- respondí sonriendo mientras el descendía con sus besos hasta mi mandíbula, mi cuello, mis hombros, sus manos subieron a mis hombros bajando las tiritas de mi vestido y mis manos fueron desabrochando uno a uno sus botones, al parecer Edward no tenia paciencia ya que el mismo se rompió los botones que quedaban y se arranco su camisa tirándola a algún lugar no muy lejos de ahí

"alguien está impaciente" – respondí riendo, el me miro y me beso como jamás lo había hecho, tan fuerte y dulce a la vez, las ropas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco y pronto nos quedamos sin prenda alguna.

"eres hermosa Bella"- dijo inclinándose para besarme, sus manos me sostenían mientras me besaba. Mis manos recorrían su pecho desnudo, bajo su boca bajo a mi cuello besándome y succionando la piel que encontraban, bajo sus manos hasta mi cadera y la sujeto.

"te amo" - dijo y le respondí sintiendo como entraba en mí y comenzábamos a movernos sincronizadamente como si fuéramos uno

XXXXX

"te hermano va a matarme" – dijo Edward, aun seguíamos recostados uno al lado del otro, abrazados viendo el amanecer

"no dejare que lo haga"- respondí besado su quijada

"enserio crees que lo evitaras"- dijo levantando una ceja

"la verdad no pero lo dije para que te sientas feliz" – dije riendo y al final acompañada de sus risas también

"bueno, al menos moriré feliz" – dijo besando mi frente.

"somos dos"- dije antes de que nos pusiéramos de pie y volvamos a la realidad, nos cambiamos rápido y recogimos las cosas, Edward insistió que el podía guardarlas pero igual lo ayude, fuimos sin prisa a la casa, conversando, riendo, olvidándonos de todo por un momento, llegamos a la casa y nos preparamos para el interrogatorio, mi hermano.

"¿Cómo la pasaron?" - pregunto Emmet moviendo las cejas

"Muy bien, gracias por preguntar" – respondí justo en el momento en el que mi hermano bajaba las escaleras y nos miraba, nos quedo observando por un momento y al final se acerco a Edward

"Le haces daño a mi hermana y no la cuentas" – dijo calmado mirándolo a los ojos

"Prefiero morirme antes de hacerle daño, la amo" – respondió son despegar su mirada

"lose" – dijo mi hermano sonriendo, se giro hacia mi – "no quiero detalles, pero aun sigues siendo mi princesa" – dijo para al final darme un beso

"Bella, Rose, debemos irnos" – dijo gritando Alice bajando las escaleras

"¿Qué pasa?" – pregunto Rose saliendo de la casina

"Llego la nueva temporada, vamos, no vinimos a Paris ha descansar" – dijo Alice mientras saltaba por toda la casa – "¿Dónde está mi bolso?"

"Esta en el sofá" – dijo Jasper sonriéndole a su prometida

"Alice, no me quites mi Bella" – lloriqueo Edward abrazándome

"volverá pronto, supéralo"- dijo Alice jalándome mientras Edward le sacaba la lengua y Alice respondió

"Bueno, supongo que volveré después" – le dije a Edward mientras lo volvía a abrazar

"ya te extraño"

"te amo" – dije besándolo mientras él me respondía el beso, al poco tiempo escuchamos un garraspeo

"miren quiero llevar la fiesta en paz así que hagamos un trato, tu no tratas de meterle la lengua por la garganta a mi hermana y tu dejas de compartir saliva delante de tu hermano mayor, correcto" – dijo Jasper señalando a los dos respectivamente haciendo que todos estalláramos en risa

"Descuida Gasparin, también hay besos para ti" – dije mientras el llenaba toda la cara de besos y el se reía

"okey okey, mensaje recibido, ve y diviértete" – dijo besándome la frente para después darle un beso a Alice, nos despedimos de todos y nos metimos al auto para salir directo a las mejores tiendas de Paris según Alice, pasamos el resto del día comprando y comprando, de tienda en tienda y por supuesto guardando las cosas que comprábamos en el auto porque se veía raro que tres chicas pudieran cargar todo eso solas y sin ayuda.

Apenas llegamos a la casa nos dispusimos a guardar todo nuestro nuevo guardaropa en nuestras habitaciones, al terminar bajamos a la sala y nos pusimos a conversar de todo y de nada, nos reíamos de todo y simplemente disfrutábamos el momento en familia pero algo en mi mente me decía que no iba a durar por mucho, nose porque pero algo me tiene inquieta, no quería pensar en eso sin tener pruebas o algún dato conciso pero esto me hace pensar en la frase: "la calma va antes de la tormenta", al pensar en ello me estremecía y trataba de olvidarlo, de tranquilizarme y pensar que todo va a estar bien de ahora en adelante, todo feliz y lindo pero desgraciadamente no puede estar mas equivocada, al parecer, tu pasado te persigue estés en donde estés.

ALTO AL FUEGO, NO ME MATEN!

SOY MUY JOVENN

HOLA, PRIMERO QUE NADA PERDONNNNNN, NOSE COMO SE PASO EL TIEMPO VOLANDO, MIS TRABAJOS DE FIN DE BIMESTRE LLEGARON, MIS EXAMENES FINALES DE BIMESTRE, MIS SABADOS QUEDARON OCUPADOS POR ASUNTO DEL COLEGIO EN LA TARDE Y DE MI INGLES EN LA MANANA, PENSE QUE PODIA TENER EL CAPI LISTO ANTES DE MI CUMPLE PERO TUBE MUCHO QUE HACER, MI CUMPLE FUE EL 28 DE MAYO Y HOY ES EL DE UNAS DE MI MEJORES AMIGAS QUE GRACIAS A DIOS CELEBRARA SU CUMPLE OTRO DIA Y HOY TUBE UN ESPACIO LIBRE PARA TERMINAR EL CAPI, ESPERO QUE LE HALLA GUSTADO, ES CORTO LOSE PERO LES PROMETO QUE LE PROXIMO SERA MEJOR, SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR ME DESPIDO.

PD: LO SUBI POR FIN BRENDAAAAAAAAA

BESOS

VCULLEN


	16. Chapter 15

LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTROIA LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, YO SOLO HICE LA HISTORIA

LEER ABAJO

"PREPARACIONES"

"¡Emmet dame mi zapato!" – grite mientras correteaba a Emmet por toda la casa, al parecer le hacía divertido quitarme un zapato y hacer que corriera tras él.

"vamos Bella, no seas aguafiestas" – dijo riendo.

"Edward, Jasper ayúdenme" – dije mientras me sentaba en las piernas de mi querido hermanito y hacia un puchero que los distrajo de su juego de ajedrez.

"Eso no se vale, ellos me atraparan" – se quejo Emmet apareciendo frente a nosotros

"tú comenzaste con robarme mi zapato" – dije sonriendo y desatando una pelea entre, Jasper, Emmet, Edward y yo.

"Estas atrapado querido" – dije viendo que nosotros tres tapábamos las salidas de Emmet y yo al ver el momento exacto me lance a su espalda atrapando su cintura e inmovilizando sus acciones con mis brazos al mismo tiempo que lo tiraba al suelo y le quitaba mi zapato de tacón

"gane" – dije sonriendo mientras alzaba mi zapato y Edward me ayudaba a pararme aunque no lo necesitaba, lo bese agradeciéndole.

"Bella"- grito Alice desde el piso de arriba mientras bajaba las escaleras

"¿Qué pasa?" – respondí abrazando a mi novio por la cintura sintiendo como sus músculos se relajaban.

"Antes de la fiesta iremos a un spa, dejara la piel de maravilla"

"Alice, nuestra piel ya es hermosa, no necesitamos ir al spa" – dije riendo

"Pero es una tradición antes de un baile Bella, por favooor" – dijo haciendo un puchero y extendiendo el por favor, la mire y la verdad que no me pude negar.

"Está bien, iré, solo quiero dejar mis cosas ya lisas" – dije tomado la mano de Edward y dirigiéndome al cuarto con el

"¿Usaras lo que te regalaron?" – pregunto sentándose en la cama

"Por supuesto, es especialmente para esta ocasión" – dije sacando el atuendo completo y colocándolo con cuidado por el lado desocupado de la cama.

"En ese caso no puedo para verte en ese vestido" – dijo parándose de la cama y acercándose a mi" – "estoy seguro que te veras espectacular" – dijo acercando su mano y deslizándola por mi brazo derecho, desde mi hombro hasta la punta de mis dedos y subiendo para comenzar de nuevo.

"Bella, Edward, puedo sentir sus emociones" – dijo Jasper desde abajo –"solo aviso" – menciono

"Jasper, deja de molestar a tu hermana y a tu futuro cuñado" – dijo Alice

"Solo avise, muy amistosamente" – se defendió mi hermano con una cara de no rompo ni un plato.

"si claro" – ironice bajando por las escaleras.

"no estábamos haciendo nada" – se apresuro Edward en aclarar.

"lose" – respondió mi hermano y lo fulmine con la mirada sacándole la lengua.

"Bueno, ¿vamos?" – pregunto Rose bajando de las escaleras.

"si, vamos antes de que estos dos se matan, y así se llaman hermano" – dijo Alice mirando a mi hermano y a mí, sonreímos

"cuídense" – me dijo Edward besándome en los labios.

"Por supuesto, unas vampiras inmortales y con fuerza natural son demasiado frágiles para esos peligrosos y sanguinarios humanos" – dije siendo sarcástica pero a la vez sonriendo.

"Está bien, tal vez no sea necesario mucho cuidado pero igual" – dijo dulcemente, lo bese

"Descuida, lo tendremos"

"Edward, ya, tenemos que irnos" – dijo Rose – "la reservación se perderá"

"ya voy" – dije dándole un último beso y yendo hacia los autos, todas nos subimos al auto de Rose y arrancamos, el spa no estaba muy lejos y con nuestra velocidad no fue difícil llegar en poco tiempo

"llegamos" – dijo Rose quitándose su cinturón y saliendo del auto

"Vamos" – dije caminando con ellas detrás mío, no tuvimos que esperar nada ya que llegamos justo a tiempo para solo entrar a nuestro tratamiento facial.

El tratamiento fue de lo mejor, aunque no nos hacia efecto ninguna crema puesto que nuestra piel estaba muerta y dura como acero, se sintió de maravilla como las cremas pasaban por nuestra cara, por suerte la señorita encargara no hizo ningún comentario acerca de la baja temperatura que teníamos, pero por supuesto hubo una cara de sorpresa cada cierto tanto.

"Alice, ¿hay algo para esta noche?" – pregunte aun nerviosa

"no, nada, ¿por?" – Pregunto Alice –"¿pasa algo Bella?"

"No, nada, solo, nada" – dije un poco insegura si de verdad lo sentía.

"¿hay algo mal?" – pregunto Rose

"no se, siento algo, pero no estoy muy segura" – respondí

"no veo nada, pero seguro son los nervios, es tu primer baile con Edward" – dijo Alice sonriendo, yo también lo hice

"debe ser" – respondi queriendo que fuera solo eso, nervios.

HOLA :$

OKEY SE QUE DEBEN ESTAR QUERIENDO MATARME, MAS TU BRENDA, PERO DE VERDAD QUE TENIA LA INTENCION DE SUBIR EL CAPITULO PERO NO ME DABA TIEMPO DE NADA, AHORA TENGO MAS RESPONSABILIDADES QUE ANTES Y A VECES ENLOQUESCO TRATANDO DE ENCONTRAR UN ESPACIO PARA ESCRIBIR, ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO SEA DE SU AGRADO Y LOSE ES CORTO PERO EL PROXIMO SERA MEJOR, ESPERO Y PARA TODAS LAS FANATICAS DE GLEE(ME INCLUYO): #R.i.P CORY M #PRAYFORLEA

Just a small town girl  
livin' in a lonely world  
She took the midnight train goin' anywhere  
Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit  
He took the midnight train goin' anywhere

A singer in a smoky room  
The smell of wine and cheap perfume  
For a smile they can share the night  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the nights  
Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the nights

Working hard to get my fill,  
Everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice  
Just one more time

Some will win, some will lose  
Some are born to sing the blues  
And now the movie never ends  
It goes on and on and on and on

Strangers waiting  
Up and down the boulevard  
Their shadows searching in the nights  
Streetlights, people  
Living just to find emotion  
Hiding somewhere in the nights

Don't stop believin  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people

Don't stop believin  
Hold on to that feelin'  
Streetlight, people

Don't stop!

BESOS

VCULLEN


End file.
